Mobile Suit Gundam: Kim Possible
by demonhorse103
Summary: AU of kim possible. set in the Universal century of the gundam franchise. Kim Possible Teen Hero, Technical engineer, robotics expert, now a mobile suit pilot in a age full of wars. eventual Kigo in later chapters, swearing, deaths, some seggestive scenes
1. Chapter 1

**hey Demonhorse103 here and this is my new fic Mobile suit gundam: Kim Possible, i have finally gotten my spirit to write again and i am sorry if i have taken forever to write a fic or update my other fics life sorta happened but i have made the time to start writing again so.. yeah ^.^ anyways to the fic**

 **oh one last thing. Kim possible and the gundam franchise are not own by me, kim possible is owned by Disney and the gundam franchise is owned by Sunrise studios in japan**

 **Authors note: this fic is gonna take place during the One Year War in Universal Century 0079 or U.C. 0079**

"speech"

 _thoughts_

It is the Year 0079 of the Universal Century. A half century since earth began moving its burgeoness population into gigantic orbiting space colonies. Above the planet floated hundreds of these cylinders with artificial living elements as if the people were still living on earth. Nine months ago a cluster of colonies furthest away from earth called Side 3, proclaimed itself the Principality of Zeon and launched a war of independence against the earth federation. In this fighting that lasted almost a month, saw both sides lose half of their respected populations. People were horrified by the indescribable attrocities commited in the name of independence. Eight months had passed since the start of the rebellion, they were at a stalemate.

 **Mobile Suit Gundam: Kim Possible**

"Miss Possible i need you and the Prototype gundam out in the field" ordered a woman in her mid 30's she had fair if not lightly tanned skin, she had short brown hair and dark brown eye color, on her right eye she wore an eyepatch. She was also sporting a military uniform of the Earth federaton forces. "those three Guntanks arent gonna protect themselves you know" she ordered as she stared At the Red head on the screen.

"i know im sorry captain im getting ready to launch as we speak" the red head answered back as she moved her Mobile suit onto the catapult of the ship she was stationed on, The Global Justice. a second Pegasus Class asssault carrier. Originally the ship was called the Blanc Rival. But Captain betty Director had rechristained it the Global justice.

"Kim Possible! Prototype Gundam Launching!" the red head shouted as the catapult system launched her mobile suit out of the Global justice to join her comrades to defend a team of mass production type guntanks. How did the Famous Teen hero become a pilot of the Prototype Gundam? It was months before she was originally an engineer scientist hired by the Earth federation forces to develope the gundam line. RX 78 – 01 Protoype gundam, and its younger brother the RX 78 – 02 Gundam which was shipped off to a space colony with the ship known as White Base. The Prototype gundam stayed at Go city military base.

It was a hellish night for her back then, cause she got mixed up into the war that she vowed that she'll never join. A team of Zaku's attacked the base to destroy the federations new mobile suit but was toolate when the Gundam was shipped off weeks before and the prototype was left behind to be scrapped. Kim took the prototype gundam and fought off the zakus, destroying 3 and damaging the fourth which got away. Now she is the pilot of the prototype gundam. And all those months had passed and fighting the same zaku that was Bright Green with black arms and legs and Green Mono eye sensor, instead of the usual red. Kim knew she had made herself a rival of the black and green zaku since all they did was fight each other when they encounter each other accross the globe.

Now they were Near Kim's home town Middleton which is on the front lines between Zeon and the Earth Federation forces. The Earth federation wanted the town for its strategic location, they can use it as a firing base for its Mass production line of Guntanks. The RX 75mp Guntank, earth federations first mobile suit to counter side 3's mobile worker the first ever mobile suit produced by side 3. The EFF feared that the Mobile worker would be weaponized so they created the Guntanks. Armed with long range and highly accurate 120mm Cannons on its shoulders, and 2 quad machineguns. What gave it a advantage of other mobile suits was it was tracked and can go over most terrain, its down side it was slow and a easy target. That's why it would be in teams of 3 and protected by teams of Type 61 tanks or fighter jets. Now in Middleton they are protected by the EFF new mobile suits and the Prototype Gundam.

"Ron! I need you with guntank unit 101!" the red headed woman ordered as she stared at a Ground Type GM mobile suit. "roger that KP" replied a male voice and the owner of that voice popped up on her screen, he was blonde and was around 20 years old. He quickly piloted his GM to link up with a guntank.

"Mo you have our back?" she asked as she switched her communications to look at her friend. "you got it my GM sniper II alway got you and the others back" she replied as her GM sniper II was ontop of one of the Global Justice launch bays already taking aim ready to shoot down anything that come to her field of fire.

Kim smiled at her friend and after she switched her communications to look at her japanese friend. "yori? did you linked up with guntank unit 271?" she asked the ninja turned EFF pilot. "hai!" was her only reply as her Customized high manuever type GM linked up with a guntank taking shelter in a abandoned mall.

"good, we got word that Zeon would try to take Middleton and use it as a launch point to take out our base in the rocky mountains.. we get one shot at this.. if we lose the guntanks we lose our base and have to go to alaska..." she said with discuss in her voice, she hated alaska since alot of federation soldiers would try and hit on her or monique, and yori.

Kim herself was 20 years old. She stared at the rows of houses of her old neightborhood and sigehd sadly, during the first month of the one year war and while kim was on he rlast month of school. Her family went to australia for vacation and she couldnt go. It was good luck for her if you had a sick sense of humour but it was bad luck since her family was killed in the colony drop on Sydney Australia. She shook off those thoughts and quickly linked up with the third guntank and stood beside it as it and the two others began their artillery strikes on a zeon base miles away.

 **Zeon base**

The thundering sounds of the shells landing in the base started to bother her, in a bar inside the base sat a pale green woman with long raven black hair and was still in her black and green custommade flight suit. She had green eyes and was drinking a glass of scotch, eyes twitching as the shells explode around inside the zeon base, she slams the glass down on the bar top catching the interest of all the other officers or soldiers of the zeon forces.

"i cant fucking stand it anymore!" she yelled as she raises a fist, it ignites in her green plasma and slams it down creating a large hole that had smoke coming out. "shego!" a male voice boomed out, eyes turned to see the brave man that wanted to stand up to the angered woman. it was Lieutenant Commander Char Aznable, standing tall and proud and if looked pissed. than again how can you tell when he wears a mask 24/7.

"that's lieutenant shego sir" she said inbetween her teeth still pissed. "i dont care.. im here to send you out on sortie.. just you alone no back up no nothing, got a problem with that?" he asked with abitof a smirk. shego smiles and stood straight, "about time i get sent out im getting tired of these feddie pricks shelling us non stop" she finished as she zipped up her flight suit.

This time char chuckles and smirks again. "funny you should say that.. your target are the three Guntanks in middleton, theyre protected by a mobile suit team the 41st" char replied. This caused shego to stop and she starts to laugh abit. "that means the Prototype Gundam is gonna be there" she starts walking to the exit but was stopped by char's hand on her shoulder. bad idea, her hands ignited in her green plasma and she gave him a death glare. this doesnt faze him one bit. "i got you a new mobile suit.. its faster than your zaku its in your hanger right now" he says as he lets her go and goes to the bar to have a drink himself.

Shego just stared at him before running out and ran to her hanger. she noticed the shelling had stopped. _must be on lunchbreak_ she thought as she ran. she gets to her hanger and instead of seeing her trusty zaku II. she sees a brand new mobile suit, it was Black and Green. had a commander antenna, didnt have the annoying arm shield but had a shield but on its left arm and attatched to it was a gattling gun. "i see you like it" a feminine voice behind her commented. she spun around fast and got into a fighting stancebut relaxed when she saw who it was. "DNAmy?" shego raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips as she watced the other woman walked over. "since when are you into mobile suits? or.. developing them?" she question as she goes back to staring at her new mobile suit.

"im not" amy replied as she stood beside the tall woman. "well thats not saying alot" she giggled and looked at shego. "im not into the mobile suits but i am helping out designing them and this is one of my favorite designs and glad it got approved and massed produced~" amy says excitedly. "this is the MS 07 Gouf.. well your own MS 07B-3 Gouf Custom" she says plainly as she hands shego a manual. "its been custom made for you since we studied your battle data in your old Zaku in the past.. especially against the Gundam" she continued to talk as the short chubby woman walked up to the gouf. "armed with a triple 35mm machine gun, which is clip fed but spare clips are on the skirt armor, mounted on the shield is the 75mm gatling gun, and a heat sabre rather than a heat hawk" amy listed the weapons as shego sped through the manual of her new mobile suit as if ignoring the short woman.

"alright im done reading and heading out" the pale woman interupted amy. amy looked at shego climbled up onto the mobile suit and climbed into the cockpit. shego looked around and nodded her head abit as she looked around. _specious_ she thought as, she pushes a button and the cockpit closes shut and she pushes a few more buttons turning it on. amy watched as the gouf sat up and smiled as the custom Green Mono eye pinged on. Shego leaves the hanger and full speed the gouf made its way too middleton.

 **and thats chapter one hope you like it ^.^ you know what to do read and review and please forgive me if i dont update as much as i want to but i promise i will update when i can**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey its me again and i re-read my first chapter and found a few errors here and there and im sorry, but you know trial and error thats what i run on basically so.. yeah, here's the next chapter of MSG:KP**

 **Kim Possible and Mobile Suit Gundam isnt owned by me, they are owned by their respected owners Disney and Sunrise Studios in japan**

"speech"

 _Thoughts_

 **Chapter 2 battle of middleton and shore leave**

A lone Type 74 hover truck drives into the small city of middleton, it races down the abandoned streets dodging rubble, abandoned or destroyed vehicles. it soon comes to a stop in the city square infront of city hall. on the side a drill like device extends out and quickly drilled into the concrete, it pulls out and it switches into what looked like a spike and it shot into the hole.

"sonar is set wade" a young male's voice called out as he sat back on his wheel chair in his drivers spot of the hover truck. another young male around his mid teens stretches and looks at the crippled teen, "thanks felix" the teen male smiled and brought out his head phones and put them on to listen in on any movement in a 25 mile radius.

Meanwhile of in the distance and closing in fast was Shego inside her brand new Gouf mobile suit. she was smirking the entire trip, "i bet ill beat the gundam this time with this new gouf mobile suit" She chuckled as the gouf ran at full speed towards middleton that came into view.

Wade had his eyes closed as he can keep his concentration on the sonars feedback, one hand was on a dial as he tuned it, he stopped in when he starts hearing an anomoly. "something is coming.. it sounds fast" he took his headphones off and connected to kim. her face appeared on the screen, "what's the sitch wade?" she asked as she sat in her mobile suit keeping guard of a guntank. "i got an anomoly coming this way... its coming in fast i say less than a few minutes it'll arrive" the teen said with worry in his voice.

"alright, all guntanks go find some cover, ron, yori and monique we're gonna expect company soon" kim says bluntly as the trio of mobile suits in the small city quickly got into position, while the guntanks moved into either inside abandoned buildings like a sky small skyscraper, or inbetween buildings in alleyways. Minutes had passed and the mobile suits scanned their surroundings, looking out for the lone zeon mobile suit.

Soon there were sounds of heavy thumps of it running at a fast pace, then it jumped up with the aid of its boosters for more height. "its fast!" ron commented as he watched it jump over him and landed ontop of the sky scraper. the black and green gouf's green mono eye sensor scanned the area. "one command truck, three human types.. a fourth off in the distance guarding a ship.. and three guntanks.. and one of them right below me" shego smirked as her first target was directly below her inside the sky scraper.

"its in my blind spot" ron exclaimed as he wanted to fight it, but needed to protect the guntank. "yori! monique! try and shoot it down!" he finished. monique pulled down a smalled screen and aimed at the gouf, yori also had a clear shot at it and took aim with a beam gun, both fired and watched there beams make there way to the black and green mobile suit. the gouf swiftly dodged the two beams and lauched its heatwire into the concrete on top of the building and it backed up.

"dammit i forgot these bastards are armed with beam weaponry.. im gonna have to make this quick" shego says between gritted teeth. her gouf kicked open a sky light and dropped down, using the heatwire as a grapple, she smirks as she sees the guntank below her. "shit! it's going for the guntank!" ron yelled as he got his 180mm cannon ready. he guesses where the gouf was but misses as it just passes just an inch under the gouf. the black and green mobile suit took aim and started firing its gattling gun, "that's one guntank!" Shego yelled as she shoots the tracked mobile suit which eventually explodes.

The four pilots watched in awe as they saw one guntank got destroyed just like that. "i...it took out that guntank like it was nothing.." ron said with fear. "no doubt about it... its the pilot of that green and black zaku..." kim said inbetween gritting teeth. "wade!" she called out in her communications, his face appeares on a small screen. "what's up kim?" he asked with concern. "i need you to take command!" she ordered, wades eyes widened and jaw dropped. "you want me to what?!"he asked/yelled back. "i need you take command! we need to depend on your ears wade" she finished as the boy smiled. "no problem, youre under my command now 41st team" he says with pride in his voice. "oh great he's gonna get us killed" he hears monique say through the communications. "what was that monique?" he asked abit pissed at her for the comment. "nothing sir" she replied back.

"ron, yori.. carefull this may be the gouf type that we heard about from White Base when they were in mongolia.." kim says with caution and worry in her voice. "try not to engage it in close qaurters that's where it specializes in" she finishes. "right so engage it long distance like beam rifle and my large 180mm gun right?" ron asked as he waits for the gouf to come out of the building. "right" kim answered.

Inside the skyscraper the gouf was hauling itself back up ontop of the skyscraper slowly. "that was pretty easy" shego commented on herself with a smirk. "the other two will be alot funner" she finished. her gouf made back to the top and had just enough time to dodge a shell from a cannon, she looks and growls and aimed at the ground with her gatling gun after getting her heat wire unhooked to the concret side of the building. she starts firing at the road kicking up alot of dust around the GM armed with the cannon. she continued on firing to kick up alot more dust that lead to the second guntank which was guarded by yori.

Yori quickly got her custom high manuever type GM into position, ready to fight. "hiding in the dust are we?" she says with annoyance. the gouf was making its way to her at full speed. the head of yori's mobile suit turned left to right scanning through the thick dust cloud. "where is it?" she says with annoyance. soon a heat rod pops out of nowhere to her left and impacts her beam rifle, she quickly spun to her left but was shoulder checked by the gouf mobile suit and it disapeared. "ah! son of a bitch!" she swore as she started to fire her vulcan machine guns located on the GMs head at the general direction where the gouf came from. the bullets zipped into the dust cloud and hit nothing, her eyes widened. "not there?!" she asked and quickly hears the gatling guns of a guntank going off. she quickly looks and saw the gouf ontop of the guntank and had its sword aimed at the cockpit. "awe shit! its going for the crew?!" she says with horror, as the gouf stabbed its heat sabre into the cockpit and oil and other fluids splattered all over the gouf.

"i got it!" ron yelled as he appeared from around the corner and took aim with his cannon. he fires the cannon and the gouf jumped out of the way and returned fire with its gatling gun. ron had little time to react as he tried to block the shots with a shield. but his cannon was destroyed in the process. "dammit!" ron cursed as he slammed on the console of the cocpit. "KP get ready its heading your way" ron warned kim as she prepares to defend the final guntank with her life. wade looked at his screen which was easily tracking the gouf which landed on a overpass and started circling around kim. "i got it" wade said over the communications. "south, south west at 8 o clock elevation 500 unit 381 FIRE!" wade ordered as the final guntank started firing its shoulder mounted cannons at the gouf on the freeway over pass.

the black and green mobile suit dodged every shell that was shot by the last guntank. Kim quickly piloted the prototype gundam to meet the gouf, "there you are!" she yelled as she turned the corner seeing the gouf. "shit!" shego cursed as she met up with the prototype gundam. Kim glares as she aims the shoulder mounted cannon and fires off a round, followed by a shot with a beam rifle. Shego quickly dodges and rams the gundam at top speed, kim screamed as she was rammed by the black and green mobile suit and was pinned against the building. Shego quickly jumps back and raises her sabre to strike the gundam, the sabre begins to glow white hot. Then it starts coming down quickly, Kim reacted quickly and blocked the attack with her shield and counters by drawing her beam sabre and swung at the gouf.

Shego had little time to react as she jumped back but the sabre manage to clip the gouf across the cockpit hatch, showering shego with hot metal sparks. Kim panted heavily abit but made a questioning look as she peers inside the cockpit of the gouf. "huh?" she presses a button and the main screen zooms in at the cockpit and her eyes widened. "a.. a woman?" she stared at the pale green woman inside the gouf, wearing the black and green flight suit, but no helmet. Shego glares at the gundam, her anger rising and hands starting to become inflamed with plasma while still on the controls. "you bastard!" she cursed and started to swing her heat sabre at the gundam. "you damaged my beautiful gouf custom!" she yelled as she continues attacking the gundam. Kim yelped as she tries to block the attacks but managed to get hit by the heat sabre swung by the infuriated pale green woman inside the gouf. One hit managed to hit across the cockpit hatch of the prototype gundam. Kim screamed as she was hit by metal sparks as her cockpit hatch was sliced open. Shego eyes widened as she looked inside the cockpit of the gundam. "a.. a girl?" she says in disbelief. "all these months of chasing you and fighting and getting beaten by you.." her teeth started to clench and her hands once again lit up in her plasma. "YOU WERE A GIRL!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she starts attacking again.

Kim yelps again and starts fighitng back, heat sabre against beam sabre, gundam vs gouf custom. Shego quickly remembers her mission and quickly disarms the Prototype gundam by slicing the arm off and then the head of the mobile suit. Kim quickly charges the gouf as a last ditch attempt to attack the gouf. Shego simply made her gouf duck and sliced one leg off at the knee and punched it making it fall backwards. "have a nice trip" shego says as she smirked "princess" she finished as she turns and starts going after the final guntank. Kim slammed her hands on the console of her mobile suit. She climbs out and looked around before looking to the sound of gatling guns going off followed by silence. She hops back in and listens into the communications. "the last guntank has been destroyed, pull back!" she hears captain bettys voice. "what about kim?" ron says over the communications. "ill go get her ron-san" she hears yori, then communications went silent.

An hour passed and kim hears the sound of a mobile suit approaching, kim climbs out and sees yories mobile suit, the high maneuver type GM quickly places it beam rifle away and lower its hand. Kim quickly climbs on and then the GM carefully makes it way back to the global justice.

Meanwhile shego had parked her lightly damaged gouf custom in her hanger and quickly climbed out. The engineers along with DNAmy quickly got to work repairing it, the pale woman retires to her barracks and stripped off her flight suit, her under clothes and hopped into the shower. After she got dressed in a formal wear, black skinny jeans that hugged her curves and a green tank top and went to a phone to request shore leave, somewhere far from the conflict.

 **_** **im a line _**

A week had passed since the battle of middleton, the pegasus clas ship Global justice had traveled north to canada, a country that declared itself neutral. the global justince landed just outside the city of edmonton in the praries of the neutral country. kim was on the bridge awaiting orders since her defeat and the loss of the prototype gundam at middleton. betty was infront of her crew in the launch bay they were all dressed in civies. "welcome to edmonton everyone we are in canada, neutral territory" she explains as she walks back and forth infront of the men and women. "here zeon and federation are allowed into canada aslong we dont cause any trouble.. if we do the canadians will force us out with there own military and ban us.." she finishes and stopped infront of the crew. "you're all excused except for the 41st mobile suit team" she ordered, the crew all left except for monique, ron, yori and kim possible.

The four pilots looked down knowing they were in trouble, since there mission in middleton failed miserably. the one eyed woman stared at the young pilots and gave out a sigh. "you four may go on your leave after you buy some small simple supplies..." she ordered. the four pilots look up at her in disbelief wondering why their punishment was so light and not strict. "ron and yori... we need fresh food supplies" she ordered as she stared at the blond boy and japanese girl. "kim and monique you'll handle essentials such as soaps shampoos and other items" she whispered that last part to them. the two girls nodded after being told what was needed. "now im sure that is all so good luck and try to have fun when youre done shopping" betty said softly with abit of a smile. "i know its hard to watch your comrades die infront of you but remember.. better them than you.. right?" she finished before leaving.

A red electric car was driving down the streets of the peaceful city, kim sat on the passenger side looking out the window. Kim never had the rage or the skills of taking a life, if she did it will haunt her for the rest of her life. even if she squishes a little ant she'll feel bad about it, monique looked at the redhead as they drove along the streets, turning into whitemud drive. "kim you gotta let it go" she says as she continues to drive,"we lost one battle" she added. "so what it was just one battle many more to come you know" she finished trying to cheer her friend up. In past battles monique never really seen kim kill anyone, not even the black and green zaku. Kim would usually disarm the mobile suit by shooting the arms and legs off with her beam rifle or shoulder cannon. The red head stayed silent which caused her friend to sigh, "you know what lets go somewhere fun i heard a mall here has a large indoor waterpark, a indoor amusement park and have lots and lots of shops" the dark skin woman says with glee in her voice.

Betty was in her qaurters of her ship, she was still writing up her reports of what had happened at middleton and at the same time putting in new mobile suit request for kim possible. her one eye looked to the left and she sees the canadian soldier in her office keeping watch. The downside of the canadian government letting her park her ship in the country, she had to land in one of there bases and let their soldiers and engineers look over the ship. she stops for now and got up to leave her qaurters, the soldier stepped infront of her to stop her, "im just going to the bridge is that wrong?" she asked with an annoyed tone. the soldier pushes a button and escorts her out and to the bridge of her ship. _hope the crew are having fun_ she thought as she was escorted to the bridge of her ship.

The red electric car parked in a parking lot at west edmonton mall. kim in a red tank top and loose fitting gray jeans, monique in blue t shirt and tight fitting blue jeans. the pair walked into the mall and monique squeeled, while the redhead just looked in awe at the massive interior of the mall. "whoa..." was all that came out of the red head's mouth. For the next couple hours kim and her friend monique had shopped for the supplies that were needed but also had done alittle shopping for themselves. kim and Monique had bought themselves bikinis to check out thelarge indoor waterpark, monique just waded in the wave pool. while Kim washaving fun on the numerous waterslides. After that kim and monique were making there way too the indoor amusement park called galaxy land. Kim had bumped shoulders with someone in a green t shirt and black skiny jeans, she turned to the person to apologize but her eyes widened. "i.. its you!" she looked at the pale green woman infront of her. Shego didnt have a not so amusing face either as she ignited her hands. "princess" was all she said and then lunged at her to attack.

 **And there is chapter 2 hope you liked it, next time we see kim and shego get to know each other more, but where? who knows ^.^ also the battle of middleton was inspired by Mobile Suit Gundam 08th ms team when a gouf custom took on the 08th ms team anyways you know what to do Read and Review please and thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for super long wait and all sorta got into some stuff, such as training myself to get fit enough to join the Canadian Armed Forces Army Reserves which wont make me too too busy i get to do basic training like every weekend which isnt too bad. But anyways heres chapter three ^.^**

 **Chapter 3 Jail, and Gill the Serpent of Zeon**

Kim was thrown through the window of a shop, she lets out a grunt when she landed on the glass covered floor. Shego jumped in and landed ontop of the red head, pinned her down with one hand. Her other hand raised and ignited with her green plasma. just as she was about to strike, she lets out a pained scream as she was being shocked with 50 000 volts from a stungun. she collapses on her side unconcious groaning in pain, Kim got up and looked at the pale woman before her.

What caused this fight was still a mystery to her, she had wanted to just say hi since they were in neutral territory. Kim had the upper hand when it came to hand to hand fighting, but what she didnt count on was so much civilians being around and shego used that to her advantage and overpowered the red head. Now the woman she was staring at was being cuffed and dragged off by police that showed up to the scene, and now she was being cuffed- wait. She was being arrested aswell, she looks up at the police officer with a angered look.

"why am i being arrested?!" she half yelled as the police officer began escorting her out of the mall. "for causing a disturbance ma'am" he replied. he stops by a police cruiser, the one infront she can see shego was sat in, but roughly still unconcious from the tazer. the redhead felt the cops hand on her head and forced into the cruiser and both cars left the mall and down the road.

Betty was being annoyed once again when she got a phonecall from monique. she was getting her uniform back on as she walks out into the cargo bay where a military electric jeep was waiting for her. she got in on the passengers side and looked to the driver a young canadian soldier. "take me to the main police station of this city" she ordered. the young soldier nodded and started driving as he was ordered too.

Meanwhile kim was sitting in a cell, she was sitting on a bench and was staring at the woman across from her. she was pouting and glaring daggers at her, clearly she wanted to finish what she started with the red head. but couldn't cause just outside the cell was a police officer with a stun gun ready to use.

Kim slowly got up and walked to the other bench closer to the pissed off pale woman. She sat down and looked at her; "so... what is your name?" she asked with a smile. "im not here to get friendly with you pumkin" the woman says with hatred in her voice. She was glaring at the red head infront of her; Kim sighes abit and just stares at her cell mate. After a minute of silence kim started talking again.

"you know... you fight pretty good" she comented. "in hand to hand and mobile suit" she finished with her small smile still. The woman just looks away and scoffs abit, ' _damn right im good in hand to hand combat and mobile suit combat!_ ' the woman thought. "My name is kim by the way! Kim Possible" kim says as she held out her hand towards the woman. Shego stared at the hand, she got up and smacked it away. "dont try to be goodie goodie with me princess!" she half yelled which caused the police officer to quickly aim his stungun at her.

Kim just stared at her with abit of a hurt look, she returns her scowl and got up. "what is your deal?!" she yelled back. "im trying ot be friendly but your treating me like im the enemy!" she finished. Shego walked up to her they were face to face and she was ready to punch the red head in the face. "doy! Did you forget?" she asked in a mocking tone. "we are at war! Im a Zeon Pilot! You're a Feddie Pilot!" she finished. "im not a feddie pilot! Im a vulonteer!" kim pointed out.

Shego looked at the red head after hearing that; "a volunteer?" was all she asked. "yes! A volunteer" kim answered while crossing her arms. "im actually a assistant mechanic engineer for Tem Ray who i helped develop the RX 78-1 Prototype Gundam and the RX 78-2 Gundam" she finished. Now shego was curious, she sighed and sat down on the floor again with her back against the wall. "why.. why did you volunteer for this god forsaken war?" she asked but her voice sounded soft. Kim just stared at the woman in shock at the tone of the woman's voice. She looked away and sat down on the bench.

"m.. my family were vacationing in australia by the time the war started..." she says as she looked down. Shego listened knowing where this was going on; "they were killed during the colony drop on syndey... i cried for days when i got the news... i volunteered in the engineering corps of the earth federation and well became tem rays assistant to develope our own mobile suit.." she finished as she wiped a tear from her cheek. She smiles abit "he became somewhat like a second father to me.. praised me when i did something good on the design or reworked and fixed the OS on both the prototype gundam and gundam..." she looks at the woman. "i got mixed into the fighting when you and your team attacked go city base to destroy the Gundam.. but it was shipped out along with White Base to Side 7" she finished.

Shego just stared at the red head with abit of interest ' _princess is like me... abit_ ' she thought as she sighed softly. "im a mercenary..." Kim looked at shego with abit shock after hearing the woman starting to speak. "i grew up in go city... my family was... different is all i can say" she added. "i never had these powers when i was a kid" she held out a hand and it ignited in her green plasma. "i was a normal little girl like any other untill the rainbow comet incident.." she extinguished the flames on her hand and rested her hand on her knee. "after... we sorta just decided to live colony side.. moved to side 3 in a brand new colony that was just built dubbed Neo go city colony.. when i came of age i sorta moved from one colony to the next became a thief and a hired mercanary for rich people.." she added as Kim listened. "so.. your family.." she was cut off by shego. "we dont support the zabi one bit.. but we do believe the space colonies have a right to govern themselves" she added. "i was soon picked up by Dozle Zabi and hired as a mercanary pilot for the principality of zeon at the start of the war.. and here i am sitting in jail and talking to you princess" she finished.

Kim just stared at her astonished that they have somewhat a similar past. "i havent.. gotten your name yet" she says softly. Shego shook her head and stared at the red head; "its shego" she says coldly "best you remember that" Kim nodded abit.

They were both interupted with a woman clearing her throat. Both women looked and see betty standing there with a pissed off face. Kim stood up and walked over, "captain betty!" she greeted with a smile. "dont "captain betty" me possible!" she half yells. Kim quickly cowars behind shego who also stood up. "what the hell?!" she yelled as she looked at the cowaring redhead behind her. "shes scary when shes mad" kim muttered; "and you expect me to defend you?" she asked with a serious tone. Kim nodded abit; "nope!" was all that shego said and stepped aside and pushed the redhead to the angry woman. The police officer that accompanied betty took out some keys and unlocked the cell door, kim walked out with her head hung low wanting to avoid the glare of the woman. "starting a fight in a mall?! Are you serious?!" she yelled at the younger woman. "im sorry..." kim mumbled softly; "no! Sorry isnt gonna cut it!" betty says as she walks beside the red head. "as of now, youre punishment is gonna be cleaning the hanger and both launch bays!" betty ordered. Kim just whines, shego on the other hand just watched as the pair leave. The cell door shut leaving her alone in the cell. ' _she is scary.._ ' was all shego thought as the two left.

hours pass, kim and betty were back at the global justice. the older woman had given kim a mop and pail which caused the red head to groan and gotten to work immediatly. ron and monique were watching from a catwalk, ron sighes abit. "man.. the captain has got it bad for her.." ron commented softly. "but still.. who would attack kim out of the blue like that?" he asked the woman beside him. monique looks at him and then back at kim who was mopping the hanger floor. "i dont know..." she answered; "but she made it sound like she met that woman before.." she finished. "should we help?" asked the blond as he looks at monique. she answered with a nod and the two young adults started walking and joined kim with their own mops and pails of water.

Kim possible was laying on her back on a foot of ron's standard GM Mobile suit, she was panting heavily and groaning at how sore she was. "so... sore..." she says as she groans again. "how do.. these cleaning crew guys do this?" she asked. ron was drinking water from a bottle with monique as they sat with her. "Attention crew of the Global justice" they heard bettys voice on the intercom. "were are now leaving canada and been ordered by top brass to head for europe to part take in the attack on odessa, zeons mining facility" she finished and soon it the intercom was turned off. Ron was the first to get up and held his hand towards kim. "come on KP lets go get some food in the mess" he says to the sore woman. Kim smiles abit and took his hand and got up and looked to monique. "coming mo?" she asked her friend; "ofcourse" she smiles as she gets up and follows her two friends to the mess hall.

Meanwhile as the Global Justice was cruising out of canada and flying over the atlantic. they were being tracked by a zeon Jukon Class Submarine, inside the main bridge a zeon sailor was looking at a screen with that had a view of the ship. "sir i have the second trojan horse on screen" a zeon sailor reported. on his captain seat sat a man around twenty, he had a zeon officers uniform and was in command of the submarine. he smirked and looked to his second in command; "you take command im going out in my gogg and im gonna take 2 acguys with me too" he says as he got up. his lieutenant nodded "yes sir" he answers, the man got up and left the bridge and down the halls. he reaches the hanger and stares at his swamp green amphibious MSM 03 Gogg mobile suit. "time to pay you back squeeb" he says as he chuckles as he boards his mobile suit. two other pilots board there Amphibious mobile suits which were the new MSM 04 Acguy.

The Three mobile suits powered on and walked into the launch tubes. it takes a few minutes for the tubes to fill with water. when they did the launch doors open and the three mobile suits zip out with haste through the depths of the atlantic ocean.

Meanwhile on the global justice, all seemed normal. The crew were doing what they were supposed to do. Kim and her friends were in the mess again, just to hang out as the time passes by. monique looked at kim who was drinking a cup of juice, "so.. kim that pale green woman at the mall, you know her?" she asked her friend. Kim looked at monieque andput the cup down; "yeah i know her" she answered truthfully. she feels both eyes on her and shook her head; "shes the pilot of the neon green zaku and that green and black gouf back in middleton" she finished. Ron looked at monique and whispered; "who are we talking about?" he asked. Monique rolls her eyes and shook her head, kim spoke up for her; "a woman that i got into a fight with at the mall back in edmonton" she answered for her friend.

meanwhile the global justice was at the halfway point. it was near iceland and it was around midnight. half the crew had gone to bed, while the other half stood up and stayed on duty voluntarily. three amphibious mobile suits breeched the surface of the water and there mono eye sensors looked up at the ship. the leading amphibious mobile suit, A Gogg which was swampy green colored. It signaled its clawed hand to the left engine for the two Acguys to take it out. The two acguys raised both arms, one arm armed with a mega partical cannon, the other a 6 tube missile launcher. the two mobile suits fired there partical cannons and unleashed a barrage of missiles at the left engine. it soon was engulfed into a bright fireball as it was destroyed by two of the three amphibious mobile suits.

The shipped rocked back and forth violently causing most of the crew to be rudely awaken or some falling over. the crew in the portside engine room were killed instantly from the initial explosion. the global justice was starting to lose altitude; Betty ran into the bridge with her officer coat not done. "what the fuck was that?!" she yelled as she hopped up onto her captains chair. "captain three amphibious mobile suits are circling around us" a young girl answered as she was looking at the screen of her scanner. "one gogg type and two unknowns ma'am" a man answered. betty swore and looked at the helmsmen; "rockwaller!" she calls out to a tan woman around 20. "aye ma'am?" Bonnie answered back; "get us out of here fast!" she ordered. "ill be damned if i let this ship fall to the Sea Serpent of Zeon" she finished. "no can do ma'am" bonnie says as she tries to keep the global justice airborn. "what?" betty asked with a serious tone; "why not?!" she half yelled. "port engine's damaged" bonnie answered, "and we're losing altitude fast!" she finished.

Betty slammed her fist on a console on her chair' "dammit!" she cursed out as she stares out of the bridge. The alarm continued to blare out, her second in command walked up to her. "captain" he says softly and almost dead panned. betty looked at the young man; "yess will?" she answered through gritted teeth. "iceland is on our port" he pointed out; "may i suggest we make a safe landing on the island? and perhaps we can hold off the enemy while we make repairs?" he suggested. betty growls abit and sat back, she picked up a phone for the intercom and pressed a button. "all hands brace for impact, we're making a crash landing on the island of iceland" she orders throughout the intercom. she hangs up and looks at the young woman at the helm; "rockwaller turn to port! we're making a landing on iceland" she ordered her helmsmen. "aye aye" rockwaller answered as she turns the ship to iceland.

Gill inside his mobile suit laughed as he watches the global justice turned portside towards iceland. a acguy popped out of the water beside him; "sir?" the sound of a males voice on his com link called to him. "should we give chase and destroy the second trojan horse?" he asked. gill's mobile suit turned to him and then turned back to see the global justice safely makes a crash landing on the island. "no not now" he says; "lets return to the Salamander and and try and call in for some reinforcements" he orders as his mobile suit dives under the water. the acguy soon follows and the three amphibious mobile suits disapear from the global justices scanners.

Betty looked around the bridge after just getting off of the floor from the crash landing. "report" she ordered followed by a groan as she sat on her captains chair. Will Du stood up and fixed his uniform, "port engine is destroyed.. it will need to be replaced and we dont have the parts to repair it" he says causeing betty to groan some more. "followed by starboard engine is lightly damaged which are repairable, port engine room is heavily damaged everyone in the room is dead.." he finished his report. betty sighes and rubed her temples; "not to mention we are besieged on this island by the sea serpent of zeon.." she says with annoyance in her voice. "he's probably calling for reinforcements as we speak" she added as she looks to her nephew.

Will du looked to a radio and back to her; "shall i send out a distress signal for aid?" he asked. Betty nodded; "yes we need supplies to try and get our port side engine in some working order till we get to europe to replace it.. and repair the engine room aswell..." she added as she sat back. Will Du saluted and walked off to the radio operator to send out a distress signal. She hears the bridge doors open up and in ran in Kim, Ron, Monique and Yori. "captain what happened?" kim asked as she stopped infront of betty. "nothing.. just got ambushed by the sea serpent of zeon" ashe answered. Ron's eyes widened and he leaned in; "did you say sea serpent of zeon?!" he asked. the four women looked at him, betty had her eyebrow raised; "i trust you have history with Gill the Sea Serpent of Zeon?" she asked her top ace pilot. Ron nodded and began to explain how he knew gill.

 **flashback**

 _ **"Romeo 11!" a voice over the com calls out; "zaku high maneuver type coming at us!" "Im on it Romeo 1!" replied Ron who was in the cockpit of a FF 3F Sabrefish fighter. it was the battle of loum at the start of the one year war. Ron had signed up first out of the group of friends and was trained as a pilot for the EFSF. He flies his fighter towards a moss green colored zaku 2 high maneuver type. "stay still!" he yells out as he chases the mobile suit and was shooting at it with the vulcan guns located on the nose.**_

 _ **His wingman was another sabrefish fighter and was his squad commander. "damn zekes too fast!" ron yells as he tries to get a missile lock. "its a high maneuver type!" his commander asnwers; "oh shit! watch ou-" he yells as his fighter was taken out by the zaku's 120mm machine gun. "commander!" ron yelled as he watched his commander die infront of him.**_

 **flashback end**

"back then gill was never called the Sea Serpent of Zeon..." ron looked at the four women and other crew members that came to listen. "he was known as the wyvern of zeon, he piloted a high maneuver type Zaku 2" he says as he crosses his arms. "after my commander was killed infront of me i got my missile locked and lauched two missiles at him" he added. "i dont think he saw it coming cause the missles destroyed the head and both legs of his mobile suit" he finished with a sigh. "and now he wants revenge against you" betty added; "if he knows you're on this ship" she finished as she sat back on the chair. "heh.. yeah..." was all ron says as he slowly leaves the bridge.

Kim watched her childhood friend leave and wanted to go and talk to him, but betty stopped her. "Best to leave him be kim possible" she ordered softly; kim nodded abit understanding. Will Du walked up to betty and cleared his throat; "excuse me captain" he says as betty looked at him. "we are being hailed by a passing by medea transport plane" he says. "what?!" betty says as she got up, she quickly went to the radio operator and saw the face she had longed to see in a long time. on the screen she was staring at a woman around betty's age 29. she had blong hair and blue eyes and was wearing the earth federation uniform. "v..vivian" betty smiled softly at the blonde woman on the screen, she didnt care if she blushed softly. Vivian returned the smile and giggles abit; "been awhile huh betty?" she commented, making other woman blush heavily. "y..yeah.." betty says softly; "battle of new york wasnt it?" she finishes as vivian nodded.

"so what's this needing aid i heard about?" vivian asked teasingly; betty cleared her throught and looked at her with a serious look. "the global justice has taken damaged" she says as she continues with her report. "the port engine needs to be replaced but we need to do some temporary repairs for us to get to europe, the portside engine room needs major repairs" she says and was cut in by will du. "dont forget we are besieged by the sea serpent of zeon Gill and low on beam weaponry ammo for the beam rifles for the mobile suits" he added. "which reminds me the generator that charges our beam rifles is damaged and we need parts for it" he finished.

Betty shoved will du away making vivian smile again; "let me finish this delivery to general revil in europe and ill try to return with your supplies to deliver them to you" she says softly ,aking betty sigh softly and she smiles. "thanks vivian" she comented; "you're a life saver" she added. Vivian nodded and winks; "its what im here for dear" she says and her eyes fell on kim. "is that kim possible?" she asked the other older woman. better looks at kim and looked back at vivian; "yes this is kim possible" she answered the blond woman. vivian looks back at betty; "tell her i got your order, a brand new mobile suit that she may like" vivian says. Kim walked up to the screen with a large smile; "a gundam?!" she asked instantly. Vivian giggles and shook her head at the red head's antics, she stopped giggling and looked at the red head. "its a suprise miss possible" was all vivian said; "ill drop it off with the supplies i bring in when i finish this delivery" she says to betty. Betty nodded with a small smile; "thanks vivian, i can always count on you" she commented the blond woman. vivian nodded and blew a kiss directed to betty, this caused betty to blush and quickly cut the communication.

"well that seems to be the plan" betty says as she crossed her arms. will du looked at his aunt; "captain?" he asked as he stared at her. she looked at her nephew and sighes; "we hold out aslong as we can till vivian gets here with supplies and the new mobile suit for kim" she says as she goes to sit on her chair. she looks to kim, monique and yori; "monique, yori?" she calls to them, the two stood at attention in an insant. "i want you two to get ready for battle, and get ron to getready aswell" she ordered. the two woman saluted and ran out, kim just stared and looked at betty. "what about me?" she asked. betty stared at kim and shrugs; "the prototype gundam is too heavily damaged and beyond repairable to be used" she says as kim looks down. "but.." betty looked up at kim who started to speak. "i can use the core fighter inside the prototype gundam" she suggested.

Betty raised an eyebrow; "that's right" she says as she sat up. "the gundam is yours and tem rays designe, right?" she asked. kim nodded with a smile; "we designed a fail safe if either the legs or upper torso were to be damaged, it can come apart and the pilot can use the core fighter as a back up" kim explained. betty nodded at the information and she presses a button and picked up her com phone. "wade?" she called into the phone. "yeah?" she hears the boy's voice on the other end. "can you extract the core fighter from the prototype gundam?" she asked. she waited for a minute for the boy to think about it and to answer back. "ofcourse it'll take a few hours though" he says. Betty nodded and smiles abit; "thanks mister load" she says and hangs up, she looks to a smiling kim. "get suit up and go on stand by miss possible" she ordered, the red head saluted and runs out. "and now.. we play the waiting game" betty half whispered as she sat back on her seat.

Meanwhile back in edmonton, Shego was pacing back and forth in her cell, she was grumbling to herself as she paced. she soon comes to a dead stop and looks at she hears her cell door open up and walked in Char Aznable. "about time you got here" she says with a bored tone. the man shook his head and walked up to her; "you got to take control of that temper of yours shego" he says as he undoes her cuffs and leads her out. "not my fault" she says as she follows the masked man; "last i heard.. you started a fight with a federation pilot" he says with a chuckle. shego scoffed and crosses her arms and stays silent. the man chuckles somemore and the pair walked out of the station and into a limo. Char looked at shego and took off his mask revealing blond hair and blue eyes. shego stared at him with a raised eyebrow, char looked at her. "i hear your family doesnt support the zabi family" he says as he pours himself a glass of wine. shego just looks away and stays silent, not caring what he says. "what if i told you.. i want them dead?" he asks as he takes a sip. this caught her interest and she looked at him; "im listening" was all she said. "youve seen garma's funeral and his older brothers sieg zeon speech? yes?" he asked her as he looks back at her. "doy! the whole world and all the colonies saw it" she pointed out mockingly.

Char just chuckles softly and drinks his wine again; "that was me.. i led garma into that ambush and played it out as a accident" he admitted. "i want you part of my revenge against the zabi family shego" he says as he pours a second glass and held it out to her. The pale green woman stared at the glass and relunctantly took it and takes a sip. char smiles and picked up his glass; "your first orders are too go to europe to "defend" odessa" he orders as he sips from his glass. Shego looks at him and sat her glass down after taking another sip. "when do i leave?" she asked her superior officer, he just smiles and put his mask/helmet back on. "immediatly" he says as he downs the rest of his glass of wine.

 ***gasp* why does char want revenge on the Zabi Family? how long will the Global Justice Crew hold out for? find out more next update, you know what to do :3 read x review ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is the new chapter for this fanfic ^.^ , Kim Possible not owned by me it is owned by disney, Gundam isnt own by me, it is owned by Sunrise and bandai**

 **Chapter 4: Besieged and Gundam Rising**

Vivian was on the Medea transport plane and she looked to her pilots worridly. "how long till we get to our destination in warsaw?" she asked them. the pilot looks back at her; "noon ma'am" he answered truthfully. Vivian sighes softly and sat on a seat ' _i hope betty can hold out till i get to them_ ' she thought as she thinks back to her lover.

Meanwhile back at the crashed global justice, Rons GM mobile suit was over looking the beach. His GM was armed with a 100m Machine gun, the head was slowly going left to right scanning the beach. Yoris mobile suit a GM high maneuver type was beside him, her mobile suit too was armed with a 100mm machine gun.

Yori in the cockpit looked to her left at the left screen and looks at rons GM. she sighes softly and presses a button on the console of her mobile suit. "ron san.. do you.. wish to talk about your... time at loum?" she asked softly. She waits for a second for an answer, but all she got was just a sigh. "all you need to know that.. loum was a total mess" he says softly. "in loum we didnt have mobile suits yet, all we had were sabrefish fighters and those little mobile pods called RB-79 Ball" he finished. Yori looks down abit and looks at her main screen infront of her.

off in the distance gills Gogg breaches the waters surface and mono eye sensor flashed. soon 8 more amphibious mobile suits breach the surfave behind his, followed by 8 flashes of mono eye sensors. the eight mobile suits were the new Acguy mobile suits. the 9 zeon mobile suits slowly wade towards the beach. "we can try to... talk ron-san" yori says as she tries to comfort the man she has strong feelings for. She was about to say something else but was interupted by an alarm going off in her mobile suit cockpit. She looked to the front screen and both her and ron had mere seconds to react as a few bright yellow beams that were aimed at them. "they're here!" Ron yelled as he presses a few buttons and turned on the night vision sensors. "captain! yori! Mon! KP!" he calls out throught the comms. "there are 9 Units!" he says; "the Gogg and the 8 unknowns" he finished as he dodged another beam shot and a few well placed shots from missiles.

Captain betty groans and picks up the phone for her communications; "monique?" she calls for the dark skinned girl. "already on it captain" monique answered as her Gm Sniper MK 2 Armed with a 100mm Machine gun and a standard GM shield. It was quickly and carefully loaded onto the launch deck of the Global justice. "Monique GM Sniper MK 2 launching!" the catapult system launches her mobile suit out of the hanger. but she quickly uses the thrusters to stop mid flight and land on the rocky surface of iceland. she turns the mobile suit towards the beach and joins the fray with the two other mobile suits. Rons GM and yoris GM high maneuver type. which were firing at the direction where the shots are coming from.

Gill fired off a few shots of his beam partical cannons from his Gogg every few steps his mobile suit makes. he grunts abit as his suit is knicked on the shoulder by a bullet from a 100mm machinegun. He turns on his comm link for his comrades; "all units pull back and lets regroup!" he ordered as he pulls back on the controls of his mobile suit and it started walking backwards. the Acguys followed suit firing at the same time to give them cover and to keep the three GMs at bay so they dont follow. Soon the 9 amphibious mobile suits were gone and all what was left was the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore of iceland.

Betty sighed heavily and rubbed her tired eyes; "stay on alert everyone..." she ordered as she stretches after rubbing her eyes. "they'll be back" she finished after her stretched. She picks up the phone and pushes a button to call the mobile suits; "monique, yori and ron" she called the three pilots outside of the ship in there suits. "return to the ship but stay on stand by" she ordered. "roger" the three pilots replied as the mobile suits slowly made their way back to the global justice. Kim was still waiting inthe pilot lounge of the ship, she had watched the battle from a short tv screen on the wall. she had wanted to go join the battle but captain betty told her to stay on stand by, cause it was still night and it would make strafing runs with her core fighter useless.

Ron was the first to walk in with his helmet off, followed by yori and then monique. the trio sat down on the lounge chairs and ron was the first to sigh heavily; "forgot that the enemy has beam weaponry on their mobile suits" he commented as he sat there. a spherical pink robot hops inside the lounge just before the door closed. "hello ronald, hello ronald" the ball with small lit up eyes and weird smile greeted in a high pitch robotic voice. "hey rufus" he greeted the little robot; Ron's pet a naked mole rat named rufus had died just before he joined the EFF. he bought a Haro to fill in the void in his life that the little rodent filled during his youth. When he did get into the earth federation forces, he gave it to his little sister before he shipped off for basic training. and she returned the little robot to him just before his family moved to neutral territory up north in canada.

Monique had gotten a bottle of water and started to drink from it; "yeah" she agreed while nodding her head. "but it will get more difficult when they arm the current land based models with beam weaponry" she finished. yori shooked her head and looked to monique; "do not give the enemy ideas" she says as she eats a piece of bread. Ron looked to KP as she just sat on her seat bored out of her mind. "dont worry KP im sure lieutenant porter is on her way right now with supplies and parts for the ship and your new mobile suit so you can help us out" he says as he tries to cheer her up. Kim sighed abit and looked to ron; "i wanna help right now... im so bored i want to pilot something" she groans as she hugged her knees and laid her face in them. "kim?" monique called to her friend softly; "are you turning into a war junky?" she asked the red head. "im not a war junky" kim answered with her head still in her knees; "then why do you want to fight?" monique asked. Kim looked at her friend in the eyes and lets out a long sigh; "i feel free in the cockpit of a mobile suit..." she answered. "its like..." there was a long pause as three sets of eyes were on her; "its like how i was when i was on my missions before all this happened" she added. "i feel free again and like i can be myself again" she finished. "but... there is a war going on" yori pointed out as she sat beside the red head. "yeah i know there is a war going on yori" kim retorted as she looks to the japanese woman sitting beside her; "but i dont kill the enemy i just disarm them forcefully by destroying legs, arms or heads" kim finished. "we should rest up when we can" Ron says as he stretches and lays back on his seat; "gill will attack again any moment" he finishes as he shuts his eyes to get some sleep. the three women nodded in agreement and they too join in to get some sleep into their system.

 **\- Im The Line -**

"yori! on your left!" Ron yells as he blocks a claw attack from a acguy that gotten too close. Yori dodges a missile and returns fire with her 100mm machine gun destroying a Acguy, it fell backwards into the water and it explodes kicking up a tall tower of water. This was the 4th attack and it was early in the morning the sun was rising and they three GMs can see the enemy just fine now, since night vision couldnt pick up the amphibious mobiles suits. Gill had returned with a stronger force of 12 amphibious mobile suits and they were pushing the three back to the global justice.

Betty grasped the arm rests of her seat tightly and glaring at the battlefield from the screen just above the bridge window. She had no choice now but to send kim out; she picked up her phone and pushed a button for the pilot lounge. "possible!" she called to the red head pilot; "yes captain" kim answered back in an instant. "sortie out in the core fighter" she ordered; There was a long pause of silence before the red head answered back. "aye aye" she says happily. Betty hung up and stared at the screen once again hoping they can beat back the enemy this time. Kim ran down the halls fast with helmet in hand, she got to the launch bay where the core fighter was just docked onto a catapult.

She jumped up into the catapult and put on her helmet, she presses a button on her helmet and the glass visor slid shut. followed by the glass dome of her cockpit; She presses a few buttons and the engine of the core fighter started humming as it came to life. radar lit up and ammo counter for the vulcan guns lit up and read 1000 rounds. missile count was at 12 missiles in a compartment. She took a deep breath as the hanger doors opened and a bright green light lit up. "Kim Possible, Core Fighter Launching!" she says as she launches out of the global justice.

Monique had Drawn a beam saber and blocked a missile let loosed from a acguy, she lets out a cry as she charges the acguy and stabbed teh sabre through the cockpit. she presses on the foot peddles and pulls the controls back, her GM sniper 2 jumps back as the Acguy falls backwards but did not explode. Monique was panting heavily as she needed to take a minute to catch her breath, but the battle wont let her as a Acguy from her left side head butts her, which caused her to scream and her mobile suit fall over. She groans as she looks to her left and her eyes widened at the sight of the Acguy aiming its particle cannon at her, she can see the glow down the barrel. But soon a missile makes contact with the head of the Acguy and it explodes and it falls over on its back headless. she looked around before on her front screen a small square pop up screen shows up revealing a red head with a smile. "sorry if im late guys" she says with a giggle; Monique lightly glares but smiles and laughes abit. "its about time you've shown up girl" she says as she sees the core fighter fly aboves her and makes a turn to do more damage.

Gill growls in anger and orders a retreat when he lost two Acguys already. The remaining acguys started backing up into the ocean as the GMs were still shooting at them. and the core fighter was making strafing runs on them still. Soon the Gogg and the Acguys disapeared and the GMs stopped shooting, Kim was circling around over looking the battlefield to see if Gill does return.

Ron walks to the Acguy without a head and opens the hatch, he walks on the ledge and holds onto a rope with a hook and it lowers him. when he touches the ground, he takes a deep breath before he walked to the machine. he climbs up on it and gets to the cockpit hatch. he hears a faint sound of a gunshot; he quickly pops open the hatch and jumps in with pistol in hand. he looked around the spacious cockpit before his eyes fell on the pilot. his eyes widened as he saw the pilot with her head blown out, pistol in hand and blood everywhere. he looked away with eyes shut and sighed softly; ' _so much for taking a prisoner_ ' he thought as he looked at the pilot once again. her eyes were violet and her hair was blue and skin was a quite pale, but she was beautiful to his eyes. And she looked younger no older than 16 years old.

He reaches over and uncliped her helmet from the flight suit and took it off gently, her long blue hair fell out and her eyes were lifeless. Her reaches over and closed her eyes with two fingers; "war's over for you kid.." he says softly as he snuck infront of her and sat down on her lap to look at the controls. ' _spacious_ ' he thought as he held the controls and looked around. he presses a button to turn on the screen and saw it turn on and had letters on the screen. ' _MSM 04 Acguy?_ ' he read the name of the mobile suit before the screen when black and turned off. he sighes and climbed out and got back into his mobile suit; "wade" he calls for the technician. Wade's face appeares on a little pop up screen on the main screen of his mobile suit. "sup ron?" he asked as he looked at the blond. "got a zeon mobile suit here with cockpit still intact" ron says to the boy. Wades eyes lit up and he smiled; "great ill be out there to gather information from it" wade says before cutting it off.

 **\- Im The line -**

"from what i gathered this new mobile suit is called MSM - 04 Acguy" wade says as he imforms captain betty in the bridge. "the Gogg is an obsolete model and zeon commisioned a new amphibious mobile suit, thus the Acguy" he pushes a button on a remote that showes the acguy and some schematics. "armed with a partical beam cannon in the right arm, missile launchers on the left, vulcan machine guns on the head like the GMs and the Gundam and last but not least iron claws that extend on the right arm" he finishes the report. Betty looked at the schematics as she raises an eyebrow; "not to mention its cheap to build and rolling off the assembly lines in the hundreds.." she added. wade nodded and looked at her and the rest of the crew and pilots; "you can say its the amphibious version of the Zaku II" he added with abit of a laugh. "the controls are rather simple too much like the Zaku II" he says as he shuts off the screen, "but its much deadlier than the Zaku or the gogg so dont let your guard down" he finishes.

"right.. pilots i want you to read as much as you can on the Acguys as you can before they attack again" she ordered. the pilots saluted and left the bridge; "load i want you to gather more information on this mobile suit and send it to me" she orders as she looks to the young boy. He nods and leaves the bridge to go study on the acguy some more that ron dragged into the launch bay and leaning against on a mobile suit holding bed.

Not even an hour has passed and there was a communication alert. betty quickly answers it at the radio operator and answers it; it was vivian calling for assistance. "attention global justice crew! we are being attacked by Zeon Dopp fighters! Need assistance!" the message repeats and bettys eye widens. she quickly runs to her chair and picks up the phone and pushes a button; "Possible!" she yells. "launch in the core fighter!" she orders; "lieutenant porter is in trouble!" she finishes and hangs up. ' _hang on for a few minutes vivian.. please_ ' betty thought as she places a hand on her chest where her heart is.

Meanwhile with vivian porter, her Medea transport plane shook violently as it had managed to dodge a missile but exploded next to the plane. "hows unit 3?" she asked a pilot as she held onto her seat. the pilot looks around and sees the other Medea transport plane still flying but with a damaged engine. "shes still flying with a damaged engine" he answers; "hope it makes it all the way cause that one has a mobile suit" she says. "unit 2 is doing alright aswell" the co pilot reported as he looked at the other medea plane that was manuevering left and right dodging gunfire and missiles.

"Lieutenant porter" the co pilot calls to her; the blond woman looks at him. "yes daugherty?" she answers his call. "we've got incoming communication from a bogey heading this way fast" he says as he connects the line to her. ' _i knew betty would send help_ ' she thought as she smiled and turned on her communications line. What greeted her was kims face; "kim possible?" she asked with a smile. "im coming in fast from the global justice ma'am" kim says with a smile; "ill escort you back with the core fighter after i take care of these fighters" she finishes as she shuts off the comm link. Vivian gets up and walks over and looks out of the cockpit at the front and sees the core fighter zip past them.

Kim has turned her fighter around and was on the tail of one Dopp, she gets a lock and fires the vulcan guns and shoots off the wing and watched it spin out of control and plumet down to the ocean. she sees a dopp was on her tail and she does a few manuevers and was soon on its tail, like before she shoots off a wing and it too plumets to the ocean. she shoots down the last dopp fighter and slows her core fighter to match the three medea planes speeds so she can escort them.

 **\- Im The Line -**

Betty ran out of the ship when she had seen the three medea planes touch down. she sees vivian walking off a ramp when her medea; "vivian!" she calls out as she runs up to her and pulls her into a tight hug. "b..betty?" she was amazed that the tanned woman was hugging her. "i thought i would lose you.." betty says softly as she hugged vivian close to her; vivian just giggles and cups her cheek. "im not leaving you.. ever betty" vivian says softly and leans in and kisses her. Betty returns the kiss lovingly, knowing vivian was safe and sound.

Kim walked out and sees the pair and she blushes heavily and looked away before clearing her throat. This caused the two women to stop and look at her; "umm.. mind... saving that for... another time?" kim asked with a blush. the two also blushed and let go of eachother; "r..right.. possible" betty stammered abit and walked up to the red head. "you did well" she commented and placed a hand on kims shoulders. "thank you.." she said softly with a smile; kim looked at betty and smiles abit and saluted. "just doing my job ma'am" kim says; "i was teen hero before the war you know" she finishes. Betty chuckles and nodded; "yes i know" she says as she pats kims head. "its all in your file after all" she finished and stepped aside. Kim looked at vivian porter who saluted to the red head and walked up to her. "thank you ensign possible" she smiles and pulls the red head into a hug which suprised her. vivian then pulls back abit and kissed kims cheek which made the redhead blush again. "n.. n.. not a problem ma'am" kim smiles abit and looks away trying to hide the blush.

"now then" vivian says as she pulls back from the hug; "wanna come see it?" she asked the red head. Kim looked at the blond woman infront of her; "it? as in... m.. my new mobile suit?" she asked. Vivian nodded with a smile; "yes your new mobile suit" she answered. she turned and started walking to a medea plane that had a cargo ramp open up. the crew had just unloaded a mobile suit trailer off the plane via a large truck; kim ran up and saw the mobile suit. Her eyes widened as she looked at it and half whispered some words. "G.. gundam.." Vivian chuckles and placed her hands on her hips. "ensign kim possible" she looked at the red head; "meet the RX-79 Gundam Ground Type" she says. "its 1 of the 20 models that were built" she says; Kim looked at vivian with a disbelief look. "20 models?" her eyes widened after hearing that; vivian nodded and gives kim the manual for her to study the controls and other stuff of the mobile suit. "there are 20 Ground Type Gundams that were manufactured" she says as kim began to study the manual. "they are built from whatever spare parts we could find from the RX-78 models and whatever parts the factories can spare us for the GM line" she continues to talk. "the Ground Type Gundam is much like the The Gundam but not a true gundam cause like i said theyre made from parts from GMs and spare gundam parts" she pointed out, "so in actuality theyre like GMs but special, given a gundam head since zeon is scared of the gundam thanks to you and amuro from the ship white base" she finishes.

Kim finished reading the manual and looked at vivian with abit of a pissed off look. "is that why there's no core figher?" she asked vivian. Vivian sighed and nodded; "im afraid so" she answered truthfully. "remember this is a limited mass production model gundam" she says. kim nodded finally understanding; just as kim was about to say something, an explosion near the plane interupted them. "shit they're back!" she yells as she looks and sees a gogg and 20 acguys this time; "he doesnt give up" she glares and looks up at vivian. the blond woman nodded and kim ran towards the mobile suit. Kim climbed into the cockpit which was far different than the prototype gundam, it was located in the upper chest and it opened up like a plane's cockpit. she sighed abit and sat in the seat, she pushes a button and the cockpit hatch hissed shut and she pushes a few more buttons. the engine hummed to life and the screens turned on giving her a view up above, infront of her. left and right. vivians face appeared on a pop up screen as kim stood the mobile suit up. "kim, that mobile suit is armed with a beam rifle, three vulcan guns, two 35mm on the left side of the chest and the standard 20mm in the head" she says as kim was rewriting the OS. "as back up is a 100mm machine gun with spare magazines on the skirt armor and the shield isnt the best but its thick enough to block a few missiles or machine gun fire" vivian finished. "thanks vivian" kim says as she looks at vivians face who smiled softly; "ill take great care of this mobile suit" she says with a smile. "good luck" vivian says as she cuts the communications; "thank you.." kim whispered and ran towards the group of amphibious mobile suits coming towards them.

 **\- Im The Line -**

Kim stomped the gundams foot on the damaged goggs chest and aimed at the mobile suit; "now.. will you surrender?" she asked as she stares at the moss green mobile suit. It had both legs missing and arms aswell, she was also on a public comm link so the pilot in the gogg could hear her. She hears the pilot laugh pretty loud and she gets ready to shoot off the head of the mobile suit to put it truly out of action. "you really think we will surrender to you feddies?!" Gill asked while he laughes again. Inside the gogg he opens a compartment to his right and pulls on a handle which had warning colors on it. The mono eye sensor started to blink and make a weird beeping sound; the acguys that were also damaged if not destroyed. they too had their mono eye sensors blink and making beeping noises. Ron in his GM looked and his eyes widened; "shit!" he yelled. "everyone get out of here!" he orders and hits the foot peddles and pulled back on the controls making his GM jump with the aid of the boosters to get enough distance away from the amphibious mobile suits.

Monique and yori followed suit, but kim looked around shocked, her mind couldnt comprehend what was happening. "sieg zeon! sieg zeon! sieg zeon!" the pilots including gill shouted. Kim quickly piloted the Gundam out of the group just as they began to explode from the self destruct mechanisms in the mobile suits. ' _w..why?_ ' was all she thought as she watched the explosions continue.

Betty, Vivian and the rest of the crew watched in shocked aswell when they saw the explosions. Betty clenched her fists and glares, vivian placed her hands on bettys shoulder which calmed the woman down abit some. the one eyed woman looked at her lover and looked back at the now burning wreckage of mobile suits when the explosions had stopped. "this war.. got alot more complicated.." she says as she looks down; vivian sighes and looks at the wreckage now. "we're at that point of no return now..." she says. "the enemy would rather die than surrender to us.." she finishes. betty just nodded at what had been said and looked at vivian; "you're welcome to stay..." she says, but it was more of an order cause she didnt want vivian to leave and later hear that she was killed across the globe. vivian smiles and crosses her arms and giggles abit; "with both medeas destroyed and one damaged and no way can be repaired i have no choice" she says. Betty smiled and took vivians hand and looked out of the bridge again, vivian squeezed bettys hand to reassure her that she'll always love her.

 **\- Im the Line -**

In Odessa where shego was transfered to, she had disambarked from a trasport vehicle called Fat Uncle, she stretches from the long flight and looked around as she sees zeon soldiers, Megella tanks lined up and mobile suits hundreds of them. From Zakus, to Goufs and a newer model which she has not seen before. As she walked, she was stopped by three large men in black pilot suits, they saluted to her. "ma'am" the leader of the three spoke up. he had red short hair and had a large muscle built; she eyed them and crossed her arms with a scowl. "can i help you three?" she asked with annoyance, hating them already.

The man with red short hair nodded; "we are team impossible and have been place under your command" he answers. the woman glares and clenched her fist; "i dont need a team" she says as her fists ignited in her signature green plasma. "i work alone" she finished and was about to stomp away, but the man stopped her; "we are under your orders ma'am im burn" he greeted. He points to his two comrades a man with brown hair and a bald dark skinned man with a short beard. "this is crash and dash" he introduced them to her. both men nodded to her; she face palms and sighes and looks at them. "let me guess... char?" she asked with a groan; Burn nodded after she took that guess. "he believes you are ready to command a team of mobile suits" he says as he gives her their dossiers. "we've been hired by zeon after the terrestrial landings" he says as she read their dossiers. "we are excellent pilots and aces aswell" he finished; shego finishes and pockets them. "alright i get it, youre good" she says with annoyance; "anyways.." she looked at the new mobile suits. "what are these new mobile suits?" she asked as she inspects a line of them. "theyre the new MS-09 Doms that dementor had designed and are now mass producing to replace the zakus and goufs" burn answered.

"should've known it was dementor who design them.. such an idiot" she commented. "actually its a spectacular mobile suit" crash butted in; "it can hover which makes it extremely manueverable and quite fast aswell" he finishes. "char even has requested a custom Dom for you to match your requirements for a mobile suit" burn says as shego looked at them. "a dom? for me?" she asked; Burn nodded with a smile. "follow me ma'am" burn says as he turn and walked to a hanger. Crash and Dash were walking behind him in an instant, shego shrugged and followed the trio to the hanger.

The four zeon pilots get to the hanger and walked in. Crash turns on the lights which shown four Doms, One which her eyes fell on. It had a black and green paint job it had a large bazooka in one hand and on its side was the new MMP-80 90mm zaku machine gun. across its back was a new style of heat sword, to be the cherry ontop it had a green mono eye sensor. she smirks and walked up to it and stopped at its feet, she turned to the three men who stood at attention. "get ready" she orders as she turns back to stare at the Dom that was customized for her. "we're gonna attack the feddies before they attack us" she says as the three men salute and go to board their Doms which were pure black.

 **Chapter 4 done ^.^ next will be the battle of Odessa and kim and shego will face off once again. you know what to do Read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers im finally in my new house and im so very happy :D and thank you for waiting so patiently for the next chapters i am still workin gon the viking one and new korra fic and the HTTYD fic that i forgot to mention :3 heres to a new future in a new place :3**

 **Chapter 5: Odessa**

The phone was ringing in the captains qaurters, a groan can be heard and a hand reached out from under the covers and grabbed it. The hand pulled the phone under the blankets; "hello?.." a female voice asked followed by another groan. "Captain" came the reply of her second in command; "will?" she asked back. "yes captain" he replied on the other end of the line. "what is it? its too early in the morning..." she says as she sits up, her blanket slipping off revealing that she had nothing on. "we are in europe ma'am just landing in warsaw ma'am" he says, there was a minute of silence followed by a sigh. "i'll be down in a moment.." betty says as she hangs up before will can say anything. Betty rubbed her eye before she put on her eye patch and looked to her right at the sleeping nude form of vivian porter who was sleeping soundly.

Betty leaned over and kissed vivian's cheek before she got out of bed. an hour later after taking a long shower, betty walked into the ship's bridge just as she was buttoning up her uniform, she sat down on her captain's seat and looked to will who was overlooking the landing operation. "report will" she says before yawning; will walked over and cleared his throat. "portside engine temporary repairs are holding up as we expected, repairs in the port engine room made it fully operational and we are being told to dock next to white base" he reported. betty raised an eyebrow and looked at him; "we are docking next to white base?" she asked him. Will nodded, "yes ma'am" he answered.

The four pilots soon arrived at the bridge to see what was going on, they could see nothing but a barren desert, not the lush gold or green fields or forests of europe like they had read about. "wh...what happen here?" kim was the first to ask as she stared at the desert wasteland. "years of war and operation british" betty replied from behind them as she too stared at scenery. "operation british?" kim asked confused; "operation british was the colony drop by the zeon forces" Her friend ron imformed her. Kim nodded abit now knowing what operation british was; the ship finally landed onto the ground next to white base. They all see lines of the type 61 main battle tanks, about 30 GM mobile suits lined up and being cared for by engineers and aswell a new type of guntank. Which there were several of them; these guntanks had extra set of tracks, it was armed with only one cannon and were headless aswell. "what kind of mobile suit is that?" monique asked as she sees the weird headless guntank. "that would be the new RTX - 440 Assault Guntank" they four hear from a woman; the four pilots turn to see vivian porter had just walked into the bridge of the global justice.

Hours seem to pass but they were wondring around the military camp that had atleast close to a million soldiers, men women, teens from 16 to adults 30s or 40s and officers in their 30w to 60s. All from different backgrounds and even partisan fighters aswell that are working with the earth federation military, despite the fighters dont like the earth federation but they hate zeon with a passion. Kim was worried for a reason at the moment, she was watching Wade her friend on a similator for the RTX Assault Guntank. He had volunteered to be a pilot cause they were short on pilots for the the new guntank models. She walked up to the similator to check how he was doing; she was now shocked at the high score he had gotten and a few soldiers cheering him on as he keeps going. Soon Wade was finished and he got off the simulator and he sees kim as he did; "hey kim!" he greeded as he walked over to her.

"pretty impressive huh?" he asked with a smile on his face still; Kim didnt had a smile though she looked down abit. this concerned him; "kim?" he called softly to her. "you're gonna be under my command.." was all she said, she then turned and leaves him be with his new friends. Wade was now confused, what did she meant by him being under her command? what is going on?. The question burned in his head now as he decides to go check on his mobile suit the assault guntank. The plan was that the 41st mobile suit team are now temporarily broken up, the four members were promoted to captains and will command the 30 mobile suits that are gona be used in the battle. Wade who was supposed to command the small unit of assault guntanks; but instead he was under kim's command. And they chose someone else to take command of the small unit of assault guntanks.

In a building where the officers of ships and regiments and squads were; a older man with a greying beard walks into the conference room with a table that sat in the middle. "we're attacking tomorrow.." the older man says straight forwardly; this causes all the officers to murmer amongst themselves. Questioning the older man after he had said that; one officer wearing who was a middle aged man walks foreward. "why tomorrow?" he asked the older man; the older man sighes softly and looked at them all before he presses a button on the table revealing a holo video of something. the footage showed four mobile suits, three black and one black and green. all the officers all watched in amazed as the mobile suits were gliding on the ground at such speeds and were manueverable too, despite the bulky design and large bazooka like weapons theyre carrying. "spies in zeon ranks call them the MS-09 Doms" the older man says as he turns off the footage. "they're the new mass production mobile suits that zeon are now trying to use so they can replace the zakus and goufs" the older man finished. a man beside the older man walks up and cleared his throat; "that is why we will attack tomorrow" he says for the older man.

Once again there are more officers began to murmer amongst each other, some agreeing, others are not so supportive but they all come to the same conclusion. They all saluted and agreed to attack tomorrow; after the meeting, betty was back in hanger of the global justice she explained the plan to the now 5 mobile suit pilots. "that's it?" kim asked abit skeptical of the plan itself; "we're just gonna go in and charge in?" she finished. Betty shooked her head and looked at the red head; "we'll have infantry, tanks, the guntanks and our bigtray land battle ships with us along with a few heavy fork class land battle ships" she reassured the red head. "I still dont like it..." kim muttered as she looks away; betty smiles abit at the 18 year old. "we'll be fine i promise" betty says softly. She nods abit while sighing abit; the group continued to talk of plans on what is to be expected and what will be waiting for them.

 **\- im a line -**

Next day with the mobile suits in the lead followed by the tanks and infantry, the land battleships were following slowly. Stopping every few hundred meters to let out a artillery barrage. The plan was to break through the lines and try to capture odessa with their pants around their legs. Kim was in her mobile suit, she was in charge of alpha team and was in the lead. "yori? how are you on the left?" she asked her friend through the comms; "silent over here still" she replied. "only a handfull of megella tanks, thats it" she finished; Kim nodded and clicked a few more buttons. "ron? mon?" she asked her friends on the comminucations. "same as yori" monique replied, "a zaku II thats it" ron replied back to the red head. Kim looks back to her screen as they continue the advance into zeon held territory.

Hours later after they had made it they stopped for the night, the land battle ships were in their final postitions that they can lay some artillery fire on the zeon mining facility of odessa. There were a few GM mobile suits along the perimeter of the Earth Federation forces. Kim was in the ockpit of the ground type Gundam that was knelt down she had her mobile computer hooked up to the main console. While working away she sees a bottle of water interupting her vision, she looks up and sees her friend ron. "you need to eat or drink something KP" he says softly as while standing on a large ladder that lead up to her mobile suit cockpit.

"I'll eat when im done" she replied as she goes back to work; Ron kneels down. "not healthy" he replies as he sat the bottle of water ontop of the mobile suits console. "fine.." kim says giving up, she takes the bottle of water and starts drinking from it. Soon the sight of a Signal Flare from a GM was seen; followed by the sounds of loud gunfire which went silent and a bright explosion was seen. off in the distance where the explosion was, there coming in fast were four Dom mobile suits. Three jet black and the leading one was green and black with a green mono eye sensor.

"alright team impossible" the woman in the leading dom calls out to her team. "the plan is we attack the forces on the south to draw them away from the north" she imforms team impossible. "that way the black tri stars can take out the gundam and white base" she finishes. "roger!" the three replied as they split off to cause some damage. Shego raises up the large 880mm bazooka as she gets near another GM; the GM raises its 100mm machine gun but it was too late as the DOM disposes the federation mobile suit with one shot into the cockpit. ' _almost too easy_ ' the woman inside the cockpit thought. " **ortega, mash** " she hears a western accent over the communications. " **lets pull a jets stream attack on them their mobile suit** " the voice orders. ' _black tri stars are attacking already?_ ' she thought before it was interupted by a pink colored beam zipped passed her, nearly hitting her. she looks to the left screen and her emerald eyes widened at the sight.

Kim was in her mobile suit, her grount type mass production model Gundam. her green eyes widened aswell when she saw the black and green Dom; "s...shego?" was all she said as she gets her beam rifle to fire again. "been awhile.. princess" shego replied over the public comms as the Dom turns towards the gundam. "i see you got a new gundam" shego says with abit amazement in her voice but at the same time it had a mocking tone. the Dom dropped the large bazooka and reached behind it and pulled out its Heat Sabre and it began to glow white hot. Kim winces as she answers back by dropping the beam rifle; a compartment open on the gundams right leg and out popped the handle for her beam sabre. the red head quickly armed herself with it; "lets see if its better then the one before!" shego says as her Dom glides on the ground at such speed towards kim; she barely had time to react as the heat sabre made contact with the gundams beam sabre.

"nice reflexes pumpkin" shego complimented as she continues on the offensive; ' _she a newtype i've heard about?_ ' she thought as she keeps swinging and thrusting the heat sabre; which in turn were being parried by kims gundam beam sabre. " **hey! i aint no gosh darn springboard!** " she hears the same western accent over the public comms. ' _they're failing already?_ ' she thought as she just barely dodges an attack made by kim in her gundam. Shego decided she had enough of "playing" she decided to pull a few moves she thought up. Just as kim thrusted her beam sabre; Shego dodged and spun abit and countered with a kick into the gundams gut, followed by a punch. " **captain!** " shego heard from burn on the communications. "what is it burn?" she replies as she finishes knocking the gundam onto the ground. " **the black tri stars failed, they're dead** " he says with a hint of sorrow. shego growls abit and glides away from the gundam laying on the ground still. "pull back we did what we needed to do" she orders as puts the heat sabre away and grabs her bazooka. the four Doms retreated; leaving the federation forces in disaray and panicked.

Next Day they counted their losses; 5 GMs destroyed, a big tray class land battle ship was out of commissioned along with 2 heavy fork class land battle ships. that adds up too some 1500 personel dead. But they managed to destroy one of the black tri stars thanks to the RX - 78 Gundam and the white base crew just north of the main federation forces.

 **\- Im a Line -**

They were a few days behind schedule, they needed a few days to assess any more damage and repair anything that was damaged from the attack. But now they were a few days behind; this allowed Zeon forces to build more defences and be more ready for the approaching earth federation forces. And boy they were ready; "Kim!" the read head heard from monique on the comms. "we got dozens of enemy suits!" she reported. "zakus, goufs and the skirted ones!" she yells in abit of a panic. Kim had the gundam raise its small light shield to block bullets from the Zaku machine guns. all while she fires her beam rifle shooting off the heads of the zeon mobile suits making them useless, it also gave the pilots a chance to either surrender or escape on top of the retreating magella tanks behind their lines.

"we got em on the run!" she hears a mans voice. "no mercy for the zeon!" she hears another. "that was for my brother who died at loum!" another yells. ' _what have we become?_ ' she thought as she shoots off the head of a gouf that was charging at her. "that's it! send in the assault guntanks!" she hears an officer order out on the comms. ' _no! wade!_ ' She panicked as she sees the 6 assault gun tanks zip pass the advancing GMs and charged towards the retreating zeon mobile suits.

"dammit!" kim cursed as she broke formation and charged after the guntanks; "wade!" she calls out for her friend who was only 17 years old. "dont worry about me kim" he answers with abit of a smile as he shoots down a zaku with the guntanks cannon. "i can andle myself!" he assures the red head as he seperated from the guntank group to take out more zeon mobile suits. Kim raced the gundam at full pace to get to wade as she began to worry more and more about her friend. "shit! we lost a guntank to one of the skirted ones!" she hears over the communications. ' _wade!_ ' she thought hoping it was not wade.

Meanwhile wade was maneuvering around a gouf custom, one of the gatling gun arms was aimed at the zeon mobile suit. "that's four" wade says as he pulls the trigger. the guns came alive with a loud hum sound. he watched as the blue mobile suit was being riddled with bullet holes before falling backwards. His radar went off and he maneuvers his assault guntank towards the source, he sees four doms, three black and one black and green. "see if i can get 8" wade says softly to himself as he pulls the triggers. once again the arm gatling guns hummed to life sending tracers to the four doms.

Kim came just in time but was also toolate a she sees the four doms seperate, one of the jet black doms charged and jumped up over the guntank. her eyes widened as she sees it aiming its bazooka at the guntank. "kim.." was all she heard from wade over the comm link. she aims her beam rifle at the dom but the zeon mobile suit fired a round into the guntank. the Guntank came to a dead stop as smoke was bellowing out of the hole ontop of the mobile suit. another jet black dom came and riddled the machine with bullet holes from a burrowed zaku machine gun.

"wade!" the red head cried out as the guntank soon exploded into a large fire ball, throwing pieces of wreckage all over the place. then everything went black on her; "nice one crash and dash" burn complimented his comrades after they destroyed the assault guntank. "thanks-" he was cut off as a beam saber had cut through his dom. "burn!" both crash and dash yelled as they watched the ground type gundam cut burns dom in half.

Shego looked over and saw the two doms belonging to crash and dash engaging the gundam. "dammit all!" she cursed out and quickly pushes her dom full force towards them. " **w..why cant i hit it?!** "she hears crash over the communications. as she sees the dom shooting rounds after rounds of his 880mm bazooka at kims gundam; who happens to dodge it with ease. ' _that isnt my kimmie_ " shego thought. "crash!" dash yelled as he sees his comrades dom fall backwards after being stabbed through the cockpit by kims gundam beam saber.

Dash pushes a button and his dom drops the bazooka and pulls out the heat saber from its back. He pushes the controls full force and charges the gundam; "this is for crash you bastard!" he yells. The gundam does a spin dodging and does a upwards slash on the back of the dom. the zeon mobile suit spun around but it was too late as kim sliced through the dom. the ground type gundam jumped away as the jet black dom, the last member of team impossible was killed.

"princess!" shego shouted as she rams the gundam; "i know you're in there!" she yells as she watches the gundam get back up. the Gundam looks at her with beam saber in hand; it drops the small shield and pulls out another beam saber from its compartment in its left leg. "Talk to me princess..." shego pleaded as she gets ready to fight with her heat saber drawn; "pumpkin.." shego calls out softly through the public comm link. "i know you're in there... you're not a killer..." she says, hoping her little talk got through to kim inside the gundam.

The gundam charged at shego who sighes softly and looks down; "forgive me..." she whispered. she pushes a button on one of the controls, the light on the torso lets out a bight blinding light. the gundam comes to a dead stop trying to shield its sensors on the head. shego then proceded with hovering in such speed she was at the gundams side and she used her heat saber to slice both hands off. The gundam turns its head to shoot its vulcans but it was sliced off; Then shego punched the chest where the cock pit was.

The gundam slowly fell backwards and stood still; shego stayed at the gundam's side before she caught sight of the first few GMs that came to view. "see you later... princess.." shego says before she hovers at full speed away from the knocked out gundam.

 **\- Im a Line -**

Kim eyes slowly opened slowly; she was greeted to white ceiling and white florescant lights. "w...where am i?" she asked as she starts to sit up. a hand stopped her and she looked at the owner of that hand; it belonged to a woman around her age, blonde wavy hair, lab coat. "t...tara?" the red head asked still confused at what happened; tara nodded as smiles softly. "glad to have you back" tara greeted with her smile; "where am i?" kim asked the blond. "the medical room of the global justice" tara replied; kim laid back down on the bed.

"w..what happened?" she asked finally asked the young blond woman. tara looked down and away with a sad look on her face; "its been two days since the victory at odessa kim.." she says sadly. "two days?" kim asked with abit shock in her voice; Tara nodded and looked at kim. "wade... he was killed in action" she says; the news caught kim by suprise. The memories flooding back in her head as she remembers wade being killed by team impossible. "i... i remember..." kim says sadly as she looked down; "what else happend?" she asked tara. the blond woman was about to speak but someone beat her too it; "you killed team impossible" a male's voice answered her.

Kim looked at the owner of the voice with a disbelief look; the owner was ron, her childhood friend. "i... i killed team impossible?" she asked as her body started to shake; she couldnt believe it, she doesnt remember killing anyone. Last thing she remembered was her witnessing the death of wade, then everything went black. "i... i couldn't have..." the red head says as she starts to hyperventilate; "i... i dont kill" she finished.

"well.. this time you did" he sits down; "youre an ace pilot now" he reaches over and pats her shoulder. Kim sat up on her bed fast, feeling sick to her stomach that she actually killed three people. Ron just left kim and tara in the medical room; kim just sat there trying to contain whatever in her stomach as she triesto get over the fact she killed people.

Off in the distance in a Fat Uncle, shego was in her seat while her Dom mobile suit was strapped down on the main deck of the transport VToL aircraft. She looked out the window as she stares at the fast sahara desert where Zeon Forces still have a firm foothold on. ' _what happened to kimmie?_ ' she thought as she thinks back to that day back in odessa. "no use thinking about it" she says softly as she stretches; "maybe i should get some Z's while i wait till we get to california base" she finishes as she leans back on her seat and shuts her eyes to sleep.

 **yayy chapter 5 is done ^.^ sorry for long wait anyways read and review :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey its me and im so so so so sorry if this took so long, old laptop was on its last legs and had to save up and put in extra hours for the monies to buy a new one, now off to the fan fic, oh one more thing since its a gundam fic i might aswell not make it into a series of fics im gonna do it in one large fanfic but in Arcs all the way from the one year war to the gryps conflict, the 2nd neo zeon war, laplace conflict and it will end there so... yeah lol anyways disclaimer thing. i do not own kim possible or gundam they are all owned by there respective owners.**

 **another authors note: ive also been watching alot of gundam aswell to catch up on UC timeline**

 **Chapter 6 A little time for peace**

The ship was quiet, it seemed too quiet as the Global Justice was traveling once again over the atlantic ocean. the only place that wasnt quiet was in the lounge where some crew members and the pilots were eating lunch, and at the same time watching recorded battle data from the battle of Odess. Kim was lounging at a far table by herself as she picked at her food; the captain and miss vivian porter were there aswell watching the data.

some were cheering as they got to kims battle data of the ground type gundam. they all watched as they watch a first person point of view of the gundam killing off team impossible and then got into a scrap with the black and green Dom mobile suit. Kim couldnt take it anymore, she stood up and slammed her tray of food on the table; "that's enough!" she yelled as she looks at everyone angrily. all eyes were on her now as the battle data was still playing on the background. "wade is dead..." she says as tears were going down her cheeks and hands clenched into fists. "and... and this is how you're gonna remember him!" she yelled as she pointed at the screen showing his guntank exploding. Her best friend got up and walked up to her; "KP its okay.. we know wade is gon-". "no!" kim interupted him as she backs away from him and she stared at her hands. "i killed aswell.." she looks at him. "those men... they could've had families... or plans to have a family..." she whimpered.

"KP!" ron yelled as he grabs her by the shoulders; "this is war! its either they die! or you die!" he yells at her. kim looked at her friend with frightened eyes, tears still going down her cheeks. "get it through your head and stop living in this dream world where everyone can live in peace if you spare them!" he finishes and walks away from her. Kim looked at her best friend and with that she ran out of the lounge, monique got up to follow her but was stopped by captain betty. "let her go.." betty says as she watched the door hissed shut. "i hate to say it.. but both kim and ron is right..." she says with a sigh.

Meanwhile kim was running down the halls of the ship and she got into the hanger, she gets on one of the computers and punches in some commands; she watches a core fighter is slowly loaded onto the catapult deck, soon the catapult doors open. kim walked up to the core fighter; "hey! what are you doing!" she heard someone call out to her. she looked and sees several engineers running up to her; she quickly jumps into the cockpit of the core fighter and launched. an engineer quickly ran to the comm line and presses a few buttons; "Captain!" he calls out as betty's face appeared on screen. "what is it?" she asked abit concerned; "we got an unauthorized launch of a core fighter!" he reported. bettys eye widened; "who is it?!" she hollared. "its possible ma'am!" he answered back; there was a moment of silence, betty seemed to be looking down after hearing the name. "c..captain?" the engineer called out on the comm screen; "let her go.. she needs a moment to herself" she answered softly. the engineer looked at his captain with a confused look but nodded; "yes captain" he says before he turns off the communication.

in the captains qaurters betty sighed as she shat down on a chair; "problem?" a certain blond asked while hugging her from behind. Betty rested a hand on the blonds hand and looked up at the blue eyes of vivian. "no" she answered; "just kim needing time for herself" she finished before kissing the hand that belonged to vivian.

 **\- im a line -**

Kim was in the cockpit of the core fighter, she looked around the blue skies, the clouds, the ocean below. She lets out a long sigh and wipes some tears away; ' _he's right.._ ' kim thought to herself as she looks down at her hands, stained with tears. ' _this is war.._ ' her mind says as she sniffles abit; ' _it was either them... or me..._ ' she finished as she takes another deep long sigh.

Nearby in a fat uncle transport plane was flying close by, inside sat shego in her seat. she groans and walks into the cockpit of the zeon transport plane; "where are we?" she asked as she looks out the cockpit window. "just over the bahamas shego" the co-pilot answered asnswered. "how long till we get to california base?" shego asked the co-pilot again; "still have quite abit to go... i say... 4 hours ma'am" he replies. shego groans and goes back to sit down once again.

Off in the distance, kim's sensors go off; she looks around her surroundings and sees the zeon transport on her right, below her. "a.. fat uncle?" she says softly as she stairs at it; she takes a deep breath and remembered what ron had said. ' _alright... you can do this_ ' she thought as she dives her core fighter to the fat uncle.

in the cockpit the co pilot sees the core fighter on sensor; "shit!" he says as he presses some buttons to get the guns online. "we got a feddie fighter coming down on us" he says as he pulls the trigger on his controls. the guns on the fat uncle came to life, and started to shoot at the core fighter. the guns tracers going directly at the red heads core fighter.

Kim had little time to react, she got knicked on the wing but manage to dodge the other bullets that were coming her way. She starts shooting back with the vulcans on her core fighter; But the Fat uncle slowly but easily dodge it by doing a crazy maneuver. inside the Fat uncle, Shego had to hold onto her seat real tight and was getting pissed off about the crazy maneuver. "pilot! what the fuck!?" she yelled as she got up; "sorry ma'am" he replied. "we got a feddie fighter on us!" he finishes. Shego got up and looked around through the cockpit windows. just then she sees a core fighter just zip by and turns right to go at them again. "thats a core fighter" she says as she backs away; "open the bay doors im going out in my Dom' she orders as she leaves the cockpit and into the bay of the fat uncle.

Kim sees the bay doors open and out jumped out a black and green dom, it activated its boosters and was soon hovering on the surface of the water. ' _shego.._ ' kim thought as she zips pass the fat uncle which was still trying to shoot her down. Kim circled around a cumulus cloud and shot at the fat uncle once again this time she managed to shoot off one of the engines. Shego watched helplessly as she watched the fat uncle spiraled out of control and crashed into the ocean with a large crash followed by an explosion.

"dammit" shego mutters as she watches the core fighter circles around to attack her. " **shego!** " she hears a familiar voice; her eyes widened as she recognized that voice. ' _kimmie!?_ " she dodged vulcan fire from the core fighter; ' _dammit! why does it have to be her?!_ " Shego thought as she gets her 90mm zaku machine gun and shot back at the core fighter. Kim's core fighter wing was shot off and she screams in panic as it starts spiraling towards the ocean. her emerald eyes watched as the ocean got closer and closer and closer. the red head whimpers and shuts her eyes as she awaited her death; ' _mom.. dad... tweebs... im coming_ ' she thought.

Nothing happened, her death hadn't come. Kim opened her eyes slightly and say her core fighter was only an inch from the water. it was caught by the dom; kim looked at the green mono eye sensor of shegos mobile suit. The mobile suit with the core fighter in both hands hovered towards an island.

 **\- im a line -**

its been almost nearly an hour since kim ran off and betty was getting more and more worried. She was now sitting on the bridge of the ship and was fidgiting her fingers as she sat on her seat. "still no call from possible?" she asked as she tapped her fingers on the arm rest; "no captain" a reply sounded to her right from the communications area. "well keep trying to contact her" the middle aged woman ordered as she continues to fidgeting her fingers.

Meanwhile with kim and shego, kim was sitting on a rock as she stared at the dom mobile suit as it was trying to power back on. But it keep shutting back down after every try. "GOD DAMMIT!" she heard the older woman yell as the Dom shut down after her 10th try. Shego walked out of the cockpit of the torso before she grabbed ahold of a cable hook and it lowered her down to the ground. "that suit is no good anymore" the woman says as she walked over to kim. "im sure GJ will send someone to look for me" kim says as she looked at the woman that is now sitting down beside her. "i am not gonna go onto a feddie ship" shego pointed out as she crossed her arms.

Kim rolled her eyes and sat there still on the rock with the woman who was supposed to be her enemy. "say.." she heard the raven haried woman say. "hmm?" Kim looked at shego who had started talking; "why are you being buddy buddy with me after the fact you tried to kill me an hour ago?" shego pointed out. Kim looked at shego with her green eyes before looking away. "well we're not in a combat zone" she says. "and... i sorta forgiven you for... wades... death..." she finishes with a sigh.

-1 hour before-

There was a sound of someone being punched in the face. Shego stumbled back from said punch on her cheek. "princess!" The woman yelled as she rubs her cheek at the angered red head. the red head charged at her with a angered cry, tears inher eyes; ' _dammit all!_ ' shego thought as she dodged fury of kicks and punches. "that's enough!" shego yelled as she catches a punch followed by catching a kick. Kim tear filled eyes widened. "s..shego?" The red head tries to break free but it was no use; The older woman flipped the younger woman on her back and pinned her down and glares at her. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" shego yelled as she kept kim pinned under her. "I KNOW YOUR GRIEVING FOR A FRIENDS DEATH BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE FOR TAKING IT OUT ON ME WHEN I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!" shego yelled before she got up. Before that she took kims side arm a small 9mm pistol and heaved it far out into the ocean.

Throughout the next hour, Kim and shego just there staring at eachother. or shego would go up to her Dom mobile suit try to start it up.

-present-

Betty had walked into the pilots lounge and looked at ron; "stoppable" she calls towards the blond young man who was fidgeting with his Haro named rufus. ron looked up at the older one eyed woman; "i need you to go out in a spare core fighter" she orders. "why?" ron asked as he put rufus down and got up; "possible hasnt returned from her little flight..." betty answered while sighing. "KP hasn't returned?" ron asked as he was now abit shocked. Betty nodded answering his question; Ron quickly ran out not bothering to change into his flight suit and ran into the hanger.

Out at the island, kim was sitting on the foot of the out of commissioned Dom mobile suit. She let out a deep sigh as she hears shego growling from the cockpit; "you can give up now" kim called out as she hears shego cursing and banging around in the cockpit. Shego poked her head out of the cockpit above kim and glares daggers at the red head. "DONT START WITH ME PRINCESS!" she yells before going back to trashing the cockpit of her mobile suit. Kim laughes abit as she made shego mad; Shego finally had enough, she torches the cockpit with her plasma before she jumped down. Kim watched as shego land on her feet with out a problem; "so now what?" kim asked the older woman. "well nothing is the main thing" shego replied as she laid down on the sandy beach and shut her eyes for a short cat nap.

Hours seem to pass as ron flew around the carribbean in the second core fighter. His eyes scanned both outside at the endless ocean and a few islands that dotted the clean blue water, and at the instruments of the cockpit. "stoppable" he hears bettys voice; his eyes looked at the tiny screen seeing the one eyed woman. "its gettin late" she says; "return to the global justice" she ordered. "plus im sure the core fighter is low on fuel" she finished with a soft voice. "i cant" ron says as he banks the aircraft to the left; "not untill i find KP" he finishes. Since that time in the lounge, he regreted for snapping at kim and he wanted to find her and apologize to her. "that wasnt a suggestion stoppable" betty says as she drinks her cup of tea; "that is an order" she finished after putting her cup down.

Ron sighed abit and looked out into the caribbean and the islands that dot it. ' _i'll find you KP just hold on.._ ' He thought as he banked the core fighter back towards the global justice.

Meanwhile with kim and shego; Kim was in the cockpit of her corefighter looking for her survival kit. "come on... i know you're in here..." She mutters to herself as she digs around. "what are you doing?" She hears shego from outside of the downed aircraft; "looking for my survival kit" the redhead answered the older woman. Shego raised an eyebrow, arms crossed as she watched the redhead.

Kim smiled as she pulled the bottom of her seat open and found the kit. "found it!" she got up before climbing out of the core fighter.

It was around night maybe 9pm, stars were out, moon was full and bright. the redhead and older woman were sitting accross from eachother. In between them a fire was lit; shego just stared at her survival ration which was an MRE and had hashbrowns and bacon mixed in. She hears a satisfied sigh from across from her; she looks and sees the red head laying on her back on the sandy beach. "that was good" the red head says softly as she looked up at the stars.

Shego just went back to look at her MRE and she sighes abit and sat it aside. "you're not hungry?" she heard the young woman asked across from her. "lets just say... i was raised on more... complicated foods..." the pale woman replied. Kim sat up and looked at shego; "so... you're one of those types of people.." she says. shego raised an eyebrow; "what do you mean 'im one of those people'?" she asked as if she took offense of the statement. "i mean you must be a foodie" kim answered with abit of a smile. Shego couldnt come up with a comeback for that statement. Instead she just crossed her arms and looked at the fire instead, all while the redhead was laughing abit from shegos reaction.

Later that night, shego was staring at the glowing embers of once was a small fire. Her eyes looked up abit to look at a sleeping form of kim possible; ' _princess does look sorta.. cute like that_ ' she thought before she shut her eyes and shooked her head for thinking something stupid. She was interupted by the sounds of kim groaning and shivering from the cold brisk air of the night. the pale woman sighed abit, she got up and walked over. "you'd better be asleep you little brat" she says softly before laying next to the young woman. she scootches closer and wraps her arms around the red head. Kim seemed to have stopped shivering and sighes happily as she snuggles up against the source of heat. "you're really are hopeless..." the woman says as she looks at the red head. "why are you piloting a mobile suit...?" she asked herself.

The Nesxt day, Kim opened her eyes. Yawning in the process as she slowly wakes up. only to find out she was in the arms of the older woman; She blushes abit as she looks at shegos face. She sees how peacefull she looked while asleep. The red head smiles abit as she enjoys the view of the woman she was laying with on the beach. Kim sighes abit deciding she stared long enough; she tries to shake the older woman awake.

"shego?" Kim whispered as she tries to wake up the woman; "shego?!" she whispers alittle louder. to no avail shego didnt want to wake up, she just groans and held onto kim tighter as she sleeps in. This caused a groan from the red head as she was now in a near death hug from the woman. "shego!" kim calls out softly as she tries to shake and at the same time get out of the tight hug.

Shegos eyes slowly opened as she groans abit; "huh? wha?" she says as she opened her tired eyes. for a minute she stared at kim possible; Then her eyes widened and she lets go of the red head and sat up. "ummm we should..." shego was blushing as she looks at her knees; "make a signal or sign that we're here?" kim finished for shego. "Y..yeah.." shego answered as she got up and dusted herself off fof any sand on her body. "though..." shego hears kim starting to speak again; she looked at the red head who was looking at the Dom mobile suit.

"Your dom mobile suit sticks out like a sore thumb.. its good enough" kim says as she looks at shego. the pale woman looked at her mobile suit, she made an 'oh' face finally catching on. "you're right... who would miss an island with a giant robot on it?" she says with abit of a smile. kim just smiles back as the two stared at each other; "so princess what do you want to do?" shego asked wanting to break the silence between them. kim smirks abit and got into a stance; shego smirks aswell as she also gets into a stance.

 **\- im a line -**

Ron had just left the global justice in the second core fighter and was scouting around the area where kim's signal was last detected, he looked left to right at the many small to decent size islands that dotted the caribbean. he noticed something on one island, a black and green dom; Close to it was the Core Fighter. Ron banked the spare core fighter away seeing he was near out of fuel; he pushes a button and the face of captain bettys face appears on the comm screen. "i think i found her captain" he says as he flies back towards the global justice.

Betty just drinks a cup of tea and looked at ron through the comm screen; "well are you gonna pick her up?" she asked calmly as she sets the tea cup down. "no can do ma'am" he answers sadly; "im low on fuel and im returning to the global justice" he finishes. Betty sighes and nods agreeing; "alright we will turn the ship to your direction to find kim" she says. the blond male nodded agreeing with his captain as he continues to fly back to the ship.

"Captain char" a voice of a man calls out from his post infront of a computer. Char walks over and peers over the uniformed mans shoulders. "what is it?" he asks as he too stares at the screen; "i just picked up some traces of radio activity" the man says. "these readings are in the location where the green dragon had dissapeared" he finishes. char looks and sees the little spike, he smirks abit and looks at the man. "any idea where its from?" he asked the man; "its coming from a island north of us" he replied

Char narrows his eyes which were hidden by his mask as he looked at the screen. ' _we're following the trojan horse... if i turn this submarine we'll lose track of the trojan horse..._ _ **'**_ He thought as he stood there looking at the screen. "captain" his thoughts were interupted by another person; this time a woman sitting infront of a radar screen. He walks over and looks over her shoulder; "what is it?" he asks her. "ive picked up a fighter type on radar flying back to the second trojan horse near by" she says as she stares at two blips on the screen of the long range radar. one blip moving very fast towards the other blip; "helms men" he calls out. "aye captain!" the helmsmen calls out as he keeps course on following White Base. "turn to starbourd for a island north of here" he orders. "aye captain" the helmsmen says as he turns the submarine.

On the island itself, shego dodged a few kicks before jumping back, she looked around after hearing the distant thundering sounds of a jet engine. "princess" she calls out as she blocks and dodge another series of kicks and a few punches. "princess stop for a second" she says as she jumps back; kim panting heavily while smirking abit. "what's wrong? afraid of losing?" she says with her smirk still on her face. the pale green woman stood straight and rolled her eyes; "no i thought i heard the sounds of a jet engine" she replies back as she looks around some more. "kim tilts her head and she moved her hair so one ear was expose so she can listen. Just as shego said, she can hear the distance thundering of jet engines; Her eyes widened as she smiles. "I know those engines anywhere" she says as she looks at shego; "thats a core figher!" she finishes with excitement in her voice.

"so your friends found you?" shego asked with her arms crossed while her face dropped abit. ' _damn i was hoping we could stay here forever.._ ' she thought as she sighed abit. "well im happy for you princess" she says as she looks at kim. "we'll go back to fighting eachother once my people pick me up-" she was silenced by kim instantly running up to her and higged her tight. "no!" the red head says in her chest, though it was slightly muffled. kim looked up at shego with a sad look; "i dont want to fight you anymore" she says as she stared at the older woman. "no more fighting.." she continues as she pulls away and looks down. "kim..." shego says softly as she stared at the red head infront of her. "i want you to come with me" kim says softly as she slowly looks up at shego. the older woman eyes widened abit as she looks at the red head after hearing her demand. now her mind is racing, should she go and fight beside the red head and betray the principality of zeon? or will she wait for someone from zeon military and pick her up?

 **oh my god finally finished as i said earlier sorry for long wait. old laptop was on its last legs, i had to work my ass off for more monies to buy new laptop, spent the other months or weeks watching gundam and also kobayashi san no dragon maid. I highly recommend watching that anime i had died from cuteness overload so many times from that anime its a great series, anyways till next chapter, which would be in jaburo**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey everyone sorry if this chapter took almost forever, but lots of stuff happened, me coming out as Male to Female Trans, Moving Twice from my fun place to a bad place and then a new fun place, Lost my job and took me a few months to Get a new job so... yeah but i havent lost interest in this fic cause this fic is my life other than my new job. anyways on too the fanfic, some stuff first, Kim Possible and Gundam are not owned by me, theyre owned by their respected owners Disney and sunrise**

 **Chapter 7 Jaburo**

In the halls of the Global Justice, Shego had decided to defect to the earth federation. After all what she had witnessed in odessa the defeat of M'quve's forces. She knew that the wars tide turned against this wasnt the exact way she saw her welcoming party. Being lead down a hall, escorted by two crew members. One infront of her, the other behind her with a pistol pressed against her lower back. Her hands were cuffed together; She mentally smirks on how stupid they were for using regular handcuffs, she can melt them off if she wanted too. But keep things orderly, she didnt make any fuss or try to resist. She couldnt blame them, after all she was a zeon soldier; or to be exact a hired mercenary hired by the principality.

She was led down to a hall lined with steel plated doors, each door with two slots, one at eye level, the other close too the floor. they stopped infront of one of the doors the crewmember infront of her opens the door and the one behind her gave her a rather hard and rude shove; which she stumbles in almost tripping on her feet as she was shoved in. She looked at the young man with almost a glare; he just glares back and slammed the door shut, She runs up too the door and slams her fists on it. "you know i can break out of this you asshole!" She yelled as she slams her fists on the door; making a few dents in the process. "try it and you can get a bullet in the head!" she heard from the other side of the door. She growls and punches the door one last time before walking over too a bed and collapses on it. Growling more at how thin the mattress was, but nonetheless she just laid there; accepting her new life.

 **\- im the line -**

"But she agreed to join us!" a voice was heard inside a room, followe by hands slamming down on a desk. Betty rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighes heavily; Vivian at her side while standing beside her. Betty stared at an angered kim possible with a abit of a stern look; "But how do we know shes not a zeon spy?" she asked the red head.

Kims eyes widened, soon they turned too anger and she glares at betty; "how could you even say that?!" she practically screamed at the catpain of the ship. "She's on this ship because of me!" she yelled; "That's enough!" betty yelled back in return. Vivian jumped abit, having seen the tanned woman; Kim stood back abit and mouth dropped abit seeing the woman stood up. "she's in the brig cause there are people here who would see her dead than see her as an ally!" she adds in; "not too mention wade's death back in odessa!" she finished before sighing and sat back down.

Kim looked down knowing betty was right; Betty sighed after calming down abit. "youre excused kim..." was all she said; the red head nodded and slowly walked out. Vivian looked at betty who was rubbing her temples; "shes gonna go see her you know.." she said to betty. "i wont stop her" betty replied knowing how the red head felt towards shego. "how far off are we from jaburo?" she asked the blonde; "we're about a hour away from jaburo" vivian replied. "To be exact... we're over the amazon" she finished; Betty nodded at the information as she looked at her. "where would i be without you?" she asked the blond; "dead on iceland" vivian replied with abit of a smile.

Meanwhile, Kim had just got out of an elevator in the ship. Before she can take a step, she was greeted to the sight of ron leaning against the wall; he spots her and stood straight up. "ron.." kim says softly as she looks at him; "kim... i want to...apologize.." he says as he walks up to her slowly; "no ron.. its fine" she says as she looks at him. She looked down abit as ron was now up to her; "you were right..." she added. "this is a war... i cant live in a dream world..." she continued as she looks up to him. "next time we're in battle... i will fight for real this time" she finishes with determined look on her face.

Ron looked down at what she said and he sighed abit; "i hope you will overcome the nightmares then..." he says back before walking past her and walked into the elevator. Kim watched him puzzled at what he meant about 'nightmares'; he walked into the elevator and it hissed shut. Kim shrugs abit before continuing on towards the brig of the ship; She spots a guard infront of a cell that had some bumps in the door. "i would like to speak to her" she says softly in a calm manner towards the guard who was atleast 2 years younger than her.

The Teen looked at her and sighes abit; "two minutes.." he answers back before walking away. Kim looked at the steel door, which she can clearly see it was dented from the outside. She slides open the slot at eye level and peers in. "shego?" she called out too the ex zeon soldier who happened to be laying on the bed. Emerald eyes opened up after her name was called out by the young woman she was drawn too since the very beginning. "yes pumpkin?" she answered back softly with some emotion to it.

There was silence for a minute before shego sighed and was about to close her eyes to nap again. Kim finally broke the silence; "Im sorry for earlier and what is happening now.." she says as she looked at the woman. The woman sighes abit and sat up and looked at her; "its fine pumpkin..." shego replied. The pale woman looks down abit; "i mean... i am a zeon pilot.." she finished. Kim shooked her head and pounds on the doors; "no youre not!" Kim shouted startling the older woman in the cell. The older woman looked at kim who was still looking through the eye slot of the cell door. "youre not a zeon pilot!" Kim says as she looks at the woman; "you gave up on being a zeon pilot and decided to come with me" kim says as the woman looked at her. "if anything you're your own person now" kim finished; Shego smiled abit and got up too looked at her.

Shego was about to say something, but was interupteed by bettys voice on the ships intercom. "attention crew members of the global justice" she starts off as kim looked at the speaker on the cealing. While the pale woman inside the cell sighes abit and lays back down; "we have now arrived at Jaburo" she announced. "i want all crew members to be clean and dressed when we have the brass inspect the ship" she finished.

Kim looked into the cell, her face dropped seeing the pale woman laying down again; she made a soft sigh abit. "i guess... ill see you later huh?" she asked, shego just waves abit at kim before the redhead smiled abit and walked off.

Outside of jaburo as the large doors closed shut, A mad angler class submarine was at the mouth of the amazon river. Char was looking at a screen, on that screen was another man wearing a earth federation uniform. "what's that? youre at jaburo?" he asked the man.

The man nodded as he stared back at char; "affirmative sir" he replied back. "the White Base has just docked into the base" he says as he continued on. "and get this sir, the Second Trojan horse is here aswell with the dragon of zeon as its prisoner" he finished.

Char placed his hand on his chin as if in deep thought now; he smirks and looks at the man on the screen again. "turn on your beacon for its location, and ill send them too the new commanding officer" he orders the man; The man saluted and the communication ended with the screen going black. Char walked looked at a sailor; "Get me in contact with California Base" he ordered

 **\- Im the line -**

"Dr. Drakken?" An elderly womans voice echoed throughout a large hanger like lab which was quite messy. The Lab was filled with parts strewn around, some having been tossed aside as if they served no purpouse or once did. "Dr Drakken?" the voice rang out again, this time it gotten quite annoyed.

"what?!" the voice of dr drakken rang out as he answered, as he poked his head out of the cockpit of a mobile suit he was working on. When he did; He saw the last person he should be yelling at. It was Lady Kycila Zabi of the Zabi family; She was wearing her usual white helmet and face mask that covers her nose and mouth, only her eyes and orange hair under the helmet was visible. "Rear Admiral kycilia zabi.." drakken says with some nervousnous in his voice as he saw her, surrounded by four men in uniform. Most likely her Agents of her secret police; "Save the Flattery drakken" she says with annoyance as she stared at the blue man in his signature blue lab suit.

Drakken climbed down of the mobile suit and walked up to her. "yes.. sorry lady kycilia..." Drakken says with nervousness in his voice still; The woman rolls her eyes and looked at the mobile suit he was working on. "is that the psycommu zaku we rejected?" she asked with annoyance in her voice; not bothering to look at drakken.

Drakken looked at the mobile suit he was working on and then back at Kycilia; "yes that is the psycommu zaku you rejected.." he replies back with abit of a nervous laugh. She stares at him with much more annoyance and her hand rested on the grip of the pistol on her side. "Why is it here then?" she demanded in a cold tone that could frighten any normal man. Drakken can now feel sweat pour from his brow as he took the tone negatively and stepped back; "well... i bought the prototype from the zeonic company... and i thought since it was deemed a failure..." he says as he continues to sweat as he explained. Kycilia unbuttoned her pistol, getting ready to shoot the blue man as he tried to explain.

Drakken gulped and took a deep breath; "i thought i can fix the issue of it having a 35 minute deployement time too maybe a hour or two" he finished; Kycilia raised an eyebrow and took her hand off the pistol, this causing drakken to breath a sigh of relief.

"you think you can fix that problem with the psycommu zaku?" she asked with interest in her voice; Drakken nodded with a nervous smile. "yeah i can" he replied; "and when i do fix that problem" he added. "we can have mass production of the mobile suits?" kycilia asked calmly; "YES!" drakken shouted as he answered. "imagine a squad, no a fleet of psycommu zakus" he says as he looked at the mobile suit he was working on. "they will change the course of the war in our favour" he added. Kycilia turned away and started walking, Drakken puzzled looked at the woman wondering if he annoyed her. "uhh... Lady Kycilia?" he called out to her nervously. She stopped at the door of his large hanger/lab; "keep up the work" she says to him all while not looking at him. "yes... lady kycilia" the blue man replied as he watched her walk out along with her agents. Drakken let out a sigh of relief and went back to work.

 **\- Im The Line -**

"Now i understand you have a prisoner onboard the global justice?" a elderly male voice asked. that Joice belonged too one of the admirals in a courtroom in the underground base of jaburo. The four admirals were looking at captain betty director, Her reports spread out on their large desk.

"Yes" Betty replied as she looked at the admirals as she sat behind her desk; "She serrendered to us while we were in the bahamas.." she finished her reply. the old admiral looked at the report again and back at her. "it says here she wanted to join you cause of a volunteer pilot.." he corrected the woman. betty cleared her throat and looked back at the admirals. "miss kim possible..." she corrected; "yes.. kim possile.." one admiral says as he opens up a file. "straight As grades in school... college degree.. and was working with Tem Ray on designing the gundam.." he read out the words on the file. "is that correct captain?" he asked betty; "yes... you are correct" betty replied professionaly.

Meanwhile as the meeting with the admirals was going on, A teenage boy around 15 was walking around, he had short brown hair and brown eyes. he was wearing a eath federation uniform; he had a bored look on his face and wanted to do some tweaks onto his mobile suit the RX-78-2 Gundam. When he got their; He spotted Kim standing next to it and rubbing its feet and seemed to be... Talking to it. Puzzled he walked up to her and the mobile suit. "what are you doing?" he asked in a serious tone as he stared at the red head.

Kim stopped and looked at the boy and walked up to him; "sorry just wanted to check on the gundam" she replied as she looked back at the mobile suit. "im glad its still in one piece after what i heard about side 7" she finished; the boy raised an eyebrow puzzled by the red head who was looking at his mobile suit. "you talk like you've worked on the gundam.." he says; The red head looked back at him with abit of a smile after he had said that. "i have..." she replied as she stared at the boy; "ive helped design the gundam..." she finished. the boy suprised abit not believing this girl who was two maybe three years older than him helped his father design the gundam?; "who are you?" he asked the redhead. Kim just smiled as she looked at the teenage boy; "Im Kim Possible" she introduced herself, answering his question.

"can i have yours?" she asked him; "oh uhh yeah" he shook out some thoughts and cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Amuro Ray" he introduced himself; Kim shooked his hand and placed her hand on her chin. "ray... ray... oh!" she lit up and looked at him again; "are you related to tem ray?" she asked amuro. "he's my dad" he replied with little to no interest on the subject on his dad. "really?!" kim says with abit of a smile; "do you know where he is? is he alright?" she asked him with excitement. Amuro shooked his head and looked down; kim excitement died down and her smile faded. "he was sucked out into space when zeon blue a hole in side 7..." he says not looking at kim; "we dont know if he's alive or not.." he finished.

Kim nodded understanding that he didnt want to talk about it anymore; "well... im sure he'll be glad the gundam is in good hands" she says with a smile. Amuro looked at her with a questioning look. "well i better go and check on my mobile suit" kim says and starts walking away" amuro watched her with a shocked look; "you're a pilot?" he asked her. Kim stopped and faced him, she nodded with a smile; "i pilot a mass production model of gundam" she replied and started walking again. Amuro can do nothing but stare at her shrinking form as she walked away; 'what a strange girl..' He thought; he shooked his head and went to work on The Gundam.

Betty Walked out of the large court room and sighed abit knowing it was all done and knowing none of her crew were being transfered out of her ship. Depsite the journey and constant battles, they saw it through and through, She was also glad that they allowed the request of transfer of vivian porter from supply too be a crew member of her ship. She needed another second hand if anything were to happened to her nephew will; But she raised morale with her positive additude. She straightened her uniform and started walking but stopped as she saw a certain man approaching, probably has a meeting after hers. She stopped and saluted the man; "ensign Bright Noa" she greeted. Bright stopped and saluted back; "captain Betty Director" he greeted back.

"going to report to the admirals?" she asked seeing his file full of reports; Bright nodded. "yes ma'am" he replied, showing the utmost respect for her since she was a captain and he was an ensign acting as captain of white base. "you'll do fine" betty reassures him with a smile; "what ever luck you had in space and here on earth... it wont abandon you here" she says before walking off. Leaving bright alone in the hall;

 **\- Im the Line -**

On a Gaw Transport Ship which was part of a large armada of Gaw Transports and Dopp Fighters which have now arrived at Jaburo. char was walking up to his mobile suit a brand new type of amphibious mobile suit called a Z'Gok. He spots his which was colored red, his colors for his nickname the Red Comet. He spots another just behind his which was black. "hmm who pilots this?" he asked himself quietly as he inspected the machine.

"That would be mine" a very british accent slightly deep voice says; Char turned his gaze to a man approaching, he had short black hair, he looked to be wearing a full on ninja outfit, minus the mask. "and you are?" char asked as he looked at the man who seemed to be climbing up to the cockpit like a.. monkey. The man looked at char and sighes abit; "my apologies..." the man says to char as he stopped climing. "the name is monty fiske... or monkey fist" he introduced himself; "char aznable" char greeted back at monkey fist. "im guessing you're gonna be joining me with the attack on jaburo?" char asked the english man.

Monky Fist looked at char and nodded, "ofcourse im joining you in the attack" he replied with a smirk and climbed into his amphibious mobile suit.

 **\- im the line -**

In the pilot lounge of the Global Justice, Ron was resting on a lounge couch, his eyes were shut as he tried to nap. He did not hear someone walking in and sat down near him. The blonde opened his eyes to see who was with him; "yori?" he asked when he saw the former ninja.

Yori smiles at him as she looked at him when he called out her name; "yes ron-san?" she asnwers back to the young blonde man. "Why are you here?" he asked as he sat up to a sitting position; the young japanese woman looked at him with a smile. "is it not obvious?" she says as she scootches closer to him; Ron blushes abit seeing his friend/comerad. "y.. yori" kim stuttered as he slides back abit but was stopped by the arm rest of the couch.

"ron..." yori managed to slide between his legs and laid back against his chest. Ron blushed as he felt her lay on him, He slowly and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her thin figure. This made the japanese woman smile as she placed her hands on his and sighes happily. "y..yori..." ron says her name as he held her close wanting to know what she was gonna say; "yes ron-san?" she asked as she shuts her eyes to rest against the man she loved since they were teens. "what... did you want to say?" he asked as he held her still, not bothering to move at all.

Yori giggles abit as she snuggles up against him; "i wanted to say-" she was interupted by the sound of an alarm and the rumbling of explosions. "an attack?" ron asked as he looked out the lounge window. Yori got up and was already putting her flight suit on; "only zeon can do such a thing" she says. Ron ran over to his locker and put his own flight suit on.

 **\- im the line -**

"Attention all personel" a males voice rings all over the base of jaburo as the alarm continues and the explosions outside continue to rumble the base. "Large Scale Zeon attack happening outside of jaburo, stand at level 2 battle stations! repeat Level 2 battle stations" the announcement ends as military personel of the earth federation run to their stations.

"damn zeon!" betty says as she ran to her ship the global justice; "why now of all times!" she finished as she ran.

In the cell of the brig deep inside the global Justice; Shego can make out the sounds of the sirens and the rumbling of the explosions. She heard the call from the anouncements and looked at the guard guarding her cell. "hey kid" she calls out to the 16 year old boy with a large M-72 bullpup assault rifle. "hey kid" she calls out again; "i think you need to go" she says to him, so she can get rid of him and she can escape. The kid looked at her; "im here to make sure you dont escape" he says to her rather coldly. she groans and walks back too the bed; ' _i hate being cooped up in here_ ' she thought as she lays down.

Outside the base as zeon GAW carriers shoot beam cannons and missiles at the base defences. The Dopp fighters making strafing runs, and dogfghting with Earth federation fighters. Zeon Mobile Suits from Zakus, Goufs to the new Dom mobiles suits; They drop out of the large aircraft and began their assault onto the underground base. Char and his comrade Monkey Fist pilot their new Z'Gok amphibious mobile suits along the amazon right under the earth federations nose as they focused on the main zeon forces and not on them. They grouped up with another group of amphibious mobile suits; A large heavily armed and armored Zock, a Gogg and two Acguys.

"alright" Char started as he looked at the other mobile suits; "we keep going down river, and we enter from a different entrence and try to take jaburo form the inside" he says. The team agreed and piloted their mobile suits down stream as the attack continued.

Betty had just sat down in her captains seat and picked up a phone to make her own anouncement for her crew. "i want all crewmemebers prep for leve 1 battle stations! repeat level 1 battle stations!" she yells as she looked out of the bridge as she can see the main hanger bay of jaburo. "all pilots get into your mobile suits now!" she yells more orders and hanged up.

Kim had just ran in and went to her locker she opened it up and began changing into her own flight suit, monique soon followed and changed aswell. "just when i met a good looking guy" monique complained as she keeps changing; "Zeon has to attack" she finished which kim laughed abit. "at least they're not attacking in the middle of the night" she says back to her friend as she zipped up the flightsuit and grabbed her helmet.

The hanger doors opened as the mobile suits had started up and were armed. Ron GM command type was armed with a 100mm Machine gun and a RGM Short Shield; Ron Piloted the mobile suit and the giant machine walked out rather than using the catapult system. He was followed by Moniques GM Sniper II model and her mobile suit was armed with the same load out; a 100 mm machine gun and a RGM Short shield. Yori Soon followed in her GM Custom type which was faster and more maneuverable than the others. Her load out was a smaller 90mm machine gun and a larger RGM shield.

Kim was last to launch in her mobile suit; Her load Out was a bazooka, a beam rifle on the back skirt armor and a large RGM shield, Her Mobile suit was her Mass production type Gundam that had been repaired since the battle of odessa. Inside the cockpit, Kim took some deep breathes as she flexed her fingers. Knowing now she'll have to fight for real, This wasnt the time like she was a teen hero during her middle school and high school days. "Kim" she looked at a small comm screen and saw Rons face; "yeah?" she replied. "what's the sitch?" she asked as she stopped her mobile suit at a large hall that overlooked the large hanger doors. Joining them was a Guntank and a Guncannon.

"i need you to link up with the Gundam from whitebase" ron ordered since he was the team commander. "im sure the pilot knows about something" he says. Kim raised an eyebrow and she moved the head of her mobile suit to look back; sure enough their was amuro's gundam running off somewhere.

Kim looked at ron and nodded; "alright" she answered back. Kim quickly piloted her mass production type gundam away from her comerades and went to follow the gundam.

Inside the cockpit of the Gundam, Amuro looked to his right and saw a mass production gundam approaching. since it was an ally he paid no attention to it and continued on his way; Following his instincts since they are warning him to head over to a empty submarine pen.

As the two gundam type arrive at the pen; a large explosion rocked the area. the disguised blast doors of the pen had a huge hole in it; And the 6 amphibious mobile suits flood in the acguys jumped out first, and began shooting at the two mobile suits. The gundam was shooting back in an instant by using its beam rifle. Two pink beams went through the two mobile suits and exploded instantly. This gave cover for the other 4 amphibious mobile suits. the two Z'Goks went one way, the gogg jumped out and attacked the two gundams. the large Zock stayed put in the pen.

Kim growls abit as she lifted the shield of her mobile suit to block an attack. she tossed the bazooka aside and drew a beam saber as she dueled the enemy mobile suit alongside with amuros gundam. "Ron!" she called as she blocked a heat clawed attack from the mobile suit again. The Blonde mans face appeared on a little screen; what is it kp?" he answered as he himself took out a zaku that breached the large hanger doors on the opposite end of the underground base. "we have amphibious mobile suits inseide the base!" she says as her and amuro took out the gogg with beam sabers. "got it i'll be on my way" he replied and his little screen disappeares.

"Amuro!" she called out to him through the comm; "go after the red one, ill go after the brown one" she ordered as she piloted her mobile suit after the other Z'Gok mobile suit. "im already after the red one" amuro answered back through the coms; Kim continued to tail the black Z'Gok.

Elsewhere; Shego was still in her cell. She growled in frusteration as she decided she couldnt take being couped up in her cell any longer. She got up walked up to the door and with one clawed hand; It flared up in her signature green plasma and used it to melt through the lock of the cell door. The young man guarding the door quickly brought his weapon up but the door was kicked open and Shego darted out so fast; She punched him in the gut so hard that he fainted. She stood straight and looked at the kid; "sorry to do that but" she apologized as she dusted herself off. "kimmie gonna need my help" she finished and turned away, only to see Vivian Porter in her way, with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

The womans face dropped and she got into a fighting stance; "dont think you're gonna stop me" she said as she brought her hands up in a karate stance. Vivian lets out a little chuckle and she stepped aside; This Puzzled shego, not trusting the blonde woman she stayed in her fighting stance. "I wont stop you" vivian says as she looked at the pale woman; "i'll pretend i didnt see you and forget that i ever told you that there is a mobile suit deck east of here with a few GMs still available" she says as she looked away and started humming. Shego stood up straight; still eying the woman, wondering if she should trust her or not. After a minute of looking at her; she took some steps and then ran past the blond woman.

After running down the halls of the ship, thanks to her photographic memory. She ran out of the hanger of the global Justice. seeing the battle around her she ran eastwards towards a mobile suit deck.

Kim Dodged a beam blast from the Black Z'Gok and she returned with a bazooka shot. the amphbious mobile suit dodged and charged at her. She pressed a button and her Mass Production Gundam tossed the bazooka and pulled out a beam sabre. "should know" she commented; "im good at close qaurters" she says with a smirk as she attacked. The black Z'gok caught the arm of her mobile suit; "good" she heard a male british voice. "you should be more of a challenge for me then" he finished. The two mobile suits start having an all out fight, She swung the beam saber at the black mobile suit.

"that style.." she says as she jumped her mobile suit back and looked at the black Z'gok; which was in a martial arts style stance. "correct you are madam" the male voice answered. "Its Tai Shing Pek Kwar" he finished. "I am Montey Fiske" Monty introduced himself. "you should fear me since i have never been defeated" He boasted as he charged at her.

Shego panted heavily as she made it to the mobile suit deck; She looked around and saw a Single GM mobile suit. After catching her wind she walked up to the GM and sighed abit. "it'll have to do.." she says before using a scissor lift to get into the cockpit.

Kim screamed abit as her mobile suit was struck by monty fiskes mobile suit; Her mobile suit stumbled back with a missing arm. the armour dented and scratched; "this is the gundam that i was told about?" he asked as he charged again. Kim maneuvered her mobile suit to dodged the coming attack. "you dissapoint me madam" monty says as he looked at the mass production gundam. The mono eye sensor flashed bright pink as he brought the built in partical beam cannon in its arm up and aimed at the cockpit.

Kims eyes widened as she saw the black Z'Gok aimed its beam cannon at her; "KIM!" she hears ron over the comm. She looked to the right of her screen and saw rons commander type GM running over aiming its beam rifle at the Z'Gok. "great.. another pest" monty says as he maneuvers around and charged at ron at a fast pace. "ron!" kim yelled out through the coms; "stop!" she ordered as she watched as the GM commander type stopped and started backing up. shield up and beam rifle aimed and firing at montys black Z'Gok. "k.. kim" ron says as he watched as the Z'Gok flipped over him and then used its claws to punch right through the cockpit from behind.

All kim can do is watch as the black Z'Gok pulled back and her friends mobile suit dropped on its knees and fell forward like a lifeess body. "R...ron?" she whimpered out, trying to get into contact with him as if he was still alive. "Ron!" she called out again; Still no answer. No matter how long she looked at rons mobile suit, it still laid there. She presses the foot pedals of her mobile suit and pushed the controls forward; Her mass production gundam got up with its one arm and drew its spare beam sabre.

Shego was piloting a standard GM, she ran around the base looking for kim. "where is she?" she asked as she circled around a large stalagmite and heard kim over the comms. "monty!" kim yelled; "monty?" shego asked herself. Then she realized who kim was fighting; "no not him!" she panicked and piloted her mobile suit faster. After a few minutes she spotted a black Z'Gok shot off kims mobile suit leg off and it fell on its back. monty aimed at kim's cockpit and she glared and charged at him. "DONT YOU DARE MONKEY FIST!" she yelled as she drew the GMs beam sabre.

"what's this?" Monty was able to dodge the attack, he pulled back on the controls and pressed on his foot pedals; His mobile suit jumped back and looked at the regular GM standing infront of the damaged Gundam type. Its shield up and beam sabre ready to strike again; "dont touch her monkey boy!" a womans voice says with fire in it. "that voice?" monty says to himself as he stared at the earth federation mobile suit through the front monitor of his mobile suit. "is that you shego?" he asked through the public communication link. "what's it to you monkey fist?" she asked back; "i was afraid that was you.." he answered with a disappointed tone in his voice. shego raised an eyebrow as she looked at the black Z'Gok; "what?" she asked as she stared at the enemy mobile suit.

"you've gone traitor.." he answered back as he charges at her. Shego charged also and swung the beam sabre. monty catches the attack with a clawed hand and kicked the gut of her mobile suit. Shego grunted as her GM stumbles back and jumped out of the way from a beam shot from the Z'Gok; She hits the controls forward and pushed on the pedals and she dove at monty's mobile suit. He barely had time to react as the GM grabbed onto his Z'Gok and the two fall into pit that wasnt too deep. the GM ontop of the Z'Gok, beam sabre ready to stab it through the cockpit. "so what now shego?" monty asked as he looked up at the GM which was being piloted by shego; "kill me so that no one knows you're a traitor?" he finished asking as he smirks. "you know im just a hired mercenary right?" she answered; "i'm not really part of zeon" she finished and with one swift move, the GM stabbed its beam sabre right through the cock pit. The Black Z'Gok powered down and it goes limp; its mono eye sensor fades to darkness as the mobile suit shuts down.

Outside of the pit, Kim managed to force the cockpit open of her gundam type and got out, She runs over to rons Command type GM; Tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ron!" she cried out as she ran to the GM hoping he got out in time. She Climbed up and looed through the hole in the back and her eyes widened as she looked in. She looked away after only seeing pieces of flesh, blood splatters mixed with other fluids leaking from the mobile suit. and lower parts of legs still on the foot pedals. "oh ron..." she mudders as tears formed in her eyes; the sound of a mobile suit climbing out of the pit and walked over can be heard but she ignored it. The GM shego piloted stopped and lowed itself onto one knee and the cockpit open; the older woman jumped out and landed on her feet and saw kim crying to herself. "princess?" she called out softly as she walked over to the orange haired teen; "kimmie?" she called out again. Only to be met with more sobbing and whimpers; Shego sighed and pulled her into a hug., Which the teen did not fight back but accepted.

Shego doesnt know what to say; she never really knew the person that piloted the commander type GM; all she can do for now was to hold and comfort her kimmie. "shhh... it'll be okay kimmie" she comforted; "im here to protect you..." she says as she petted the sobbing kim in her arms.

"all remaining zeon forces are retreating" the voice of will du says as he looked over a screen. Betty lets out a sigh of relief as she laid back on her captains chair and looked at her nephew; "our mobile suit team?" she asked as she sat back up. monique sniper type GM sustained some damage but can be repaired, yoris GM custom is still 100% functionable and sustained no damage" he reported. Betty raised an eyebrow; "what about possible and stoppable?" she asked fearing the worst. "the mass production gundam" will started as he looked back at the screen and back at her. "heavily damaged and beyond repair with litle parts we have for that specific model" he finished. "what about stoppable?!" she asked with annoyance in her voice; "we've lost contact with him..." he reported; "along with his GM command type" he finished.

It was just as what betty had feared, she stood up and walked up to him; "send someone to his last known coordinates!" she ordered her nephew; "yes ma'am" he answered with a salute and walks off to send a search party. Betty went back to her seat and sat back down; "i want our remaining mobile suits to be on stand by" she ordered after taking her seat.

 **That's the jaburo chapter, longest chapter ive wrote lol, but sorry for the super duper long wait, life sorta slapped me in the face. coming out as Mtf transgender, losing a job and spent a few months looking for a new one, moving from one place to another and moving to a new permanant residence which im glad to be in my current place now. and since im transgendered now, i am looking into finding a gender specialist and looking how much HRT is here in canada and the surgery and eeing if my treaty status will cover it or atleast some of the costs but anyways enough of my life see you next time ^.^ leave a review if you can :3**


End file.
